Nwalmaer
by M.J.Emery
Summary: A series of catastrophic events have changed Middle – Earth and the wood elves have suffered. Their youngest prince taken and the rest of the Royal family injured or missing the other races wonder if it is the end for the fair race of elves from the for
1. Default Chapter

Nwalmaer  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything related to Lord of the Rings. All characters, places etc that are not from lotr are mine. Do not sue me as I am an university student and own nothing valuable. Summary:- A series of catastrophic events have changed Middle - Earth and the wood elves have suffered. Their youngest prince taken and the rest of the Royal family injured or missing the other races wonder if it is the end for the fair race of elves from the forests. Authors notes: - This is my second story. My first the dark lord has been completed. Hehehe. Yes that is how its ends. I wrote the end after my first few days at university and I was really lonely so it suited my mood. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review. Enjoy!  
  
Aragorn trod softly down the almost pitch black passage deep within the depths of Dol Guldur in South Mirkwood. Carefully he slowed his breathing back to regular breaths after the huge battle outside. He didn't want to give away his presence to any orc still within the walls. A faint sound of footfalls caught his attention and he dropped to a crouching position and froze. He waited listening to his breathing. The footfalls disappeared and he slowly stood up clutching his sword tighter in his sweaty hand. It was again silent even the sounds of battle didn't reach this deep. The dark caverns of the dungeons. A place that time passed so very slowly and it was here that he would find the object of his search for the past year. As he went deeper the chill increased and his breath billowed in front of his face. Stopping in front of a huge metal door his heart clenched. He placed his hand on the cool metal and pushed. It opened with little effort that a metal door of its size shouldn't. The dark cave the door revealed was just as still as the outside passage. He paused and waited for his eyes to adjust and there the object of his search sat huddled in the corner chained to the wall. No movement revealed whether it still lived. He moved forwards fearful of what he would find. Kneeling down he reached forward and put his hand in front of its mouth.  
  
A few seconds later he felt warm breathe on his hand. Relieved he looked at the chains that held his dear friend captive.  
  
"Legolas. It is I Aragorn." He whispered reaching out to take hold of the chains that were around his friend's neck and wrists. As soon as he touched them the elf jerked backwards violently hitting his head on the wall. The elf whimpered and backed away.  
  
"Legolas. Do not be afraid. I will not harm you."  
  
He reached forward again trying to calm his friend. The elf tried to back away again refusing to let the man touch him but the chains bit into his already raw wrists preventing him from moving and they began to bleed. Aragorn tried to release the chains but in his blind terror the elf had become agitated and was thrashing around. One arm hit Aragorn in the side of the head. Aragorn grew increasingly desperate as he heard the sound of orcs approaching. Legolas's actions would give them away. In desperation he grabbed the elf's chin holding him firmly. The elf froze. Aragorn stared at his friend, the split lip and the bruises that marred his pale face. His eyes were fixed firmly on the ground like an afraid, submissive slave.  
  
[Look at me my friend] he whispered in elvish. Legolas made no move to comply.  
  
"Look at me" he snapped and then winced at the harshness in his tone. The elf did and Aragorn nearly fell backwards. Instead of his brown eyes he was staring at white unseeing eyes.  
  
"By the Valor. What have they done to you?" Legolas made no reply, just sat frozen as Aragorn undid the chains. He got up and moved towards the door expecting Legolas to follow him. The elf just remained still.  
  
"Legolas get up!" he cried watching as 5 orcs walked towards them. The elf complied. Aragorn's heart cried as he saw the elf obey him like Aragorn was his master. He readied himself for the fight but before they reached him they were cut down. Two elves appeared. Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Aragorn we must leave. More orcs have arrived. Have you found him?" Elladan asked. In answer to his question Aragon led Legolas out into the passage. Both elves gasped at the sight. Legolas at that moment collapsed. Aragorn picked his limp body up and followed the shocked elves back out.  
  
He held the precious cargo to his chest tightly. Now that he found his friend he would never let any harm come to him again, but he wondered silently to himself whether too much damage had already been done and if his friend would ever truly be the Legolas they knew and loved again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Authors notes: - Thank you so much for all the great reviews. It is great to read them and they inspire me to continue. Brighten up a bad day! Sorry about the short chapters but I have a lot of work to do. Uni's hard!! They will hopefully get longer but until then they will be short and sweet. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
"This way!" Elladan frantically beckoned to Elrohir and Aragorn who were crouched next to the castle wall watching the dark haired elf. Aragorn shifted the elf in his arms to a more comfortable position and then ran as fast as he could across the clearing. Elladan grabbed him and pulled him close. Elrohir quickly joined him.  
  
"The army has retreated to the valley. Dawn is breaking; the orcs are retreating to the castle. We will have to be careful and keep off the paths.How is he?" the elf asked indicating the blonde prince.  
  
"I do not know. I fear for his mental state as I do for his physical state." Elladan frowned in concern. His mother had been tortured by the orcs and he knew that Legolas had suffered terribly.  
  
"Father will know what to do." Elrohir whispered softly watching the trees.  
  
"We must move. Get back to the main camp. Regroup and then move again." Elladan said moving forward. The trio wound there way through the dense forest following the tracks of the retreating army.  
  
"It should be just over that ridge." Elladan said as the trio paused to rest. Aragorn was tired and the added weight of Legolas even though it was only slight slowed his weary body down.  
  
"I distinctly remember you said that at the last ridge brother." Elrohir commented glaring at his brother with a smile. Elladan muttered darkly to himself and moved forward earning a tired smile from Aragorn. As soon as Aragorn moved a familiar inhuman shriek filled the air. They froze.  
  
"Wraiths!" Elladan hissed indicated the others should hurry. Aragorn was hurrying to his position when a wraith burst out of the trees. The horse screamed and reared. Falling backwards to avoid its flailing forelegs Aragorn tried to protect the elf he carried.  
  
"Elf!" the wraith hissed at Aragorn. It was looking for Legolas. Scrambling to his feet he withdrew his sword his fatigue disappearing determined to protect his friend. Elladan and Elrohir both drew their swords and advanced. The wraiths horse reared again screaming as it danced around Aragorn. Then out of the trees orcs appeared and attacked. Fearful of the wraith and fuelled by their hatred of the elves they descended on the two elves, who stood back-to-back and attacked. The braver orcs charged Aragorn forcing his attention away from the wraith. He heard Elladan whistle an elven call for help but there was nothing Aragorn could do as he fought the orcs encircling him. His eyes searched for Legolas expecting to see him where he had left him but to his shock the elven prince was on his feet. The wraith was advancing towards the elf.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried watching the elf walk straight up to the wraith. The wraith had dismounted and was reaching out towards the elf. It ran his down his friend's cheek. Aragorn watched in shock as Legolas instead of recoiling leaned into the caress. The moment of distraction cost him as an orc sword hilt caught him in the side of the head. Falling to his knees Aragorn desperately rolled to avoid the deathblow of the orcs sword. The sword missed his head but sliced into his shoulder. Uttering a series of oaths he plunged his sword into the orcs abdomen. Not waiting to see the outcome he pulled the sword out and swung it wildly taking off another orcs head. An agonising scream echoed across the clearing. Everything seemed to freeze. Tracking the source of the scream he saw the wraith with his hands on Legolas's face sizzle with power that was running up and down the elf's body. Legolas screamed again. Aragorn watched as Elladan struggled to get to the blonde elf. Legolas fell to his knees and the wraith backed away.  
  
"Elf come to me." It hissed. Aragorn shivered at the words and watched as Legolas stood up very shakily.  
  
"No Legolas!" Aragorn cried as the elf walked towards the beckoning wraith. The orcs had backed off to form a circle around the group. Elladan and Elrohir were both standing but were bruised and cut. The blind elf continued walking straight at the wraith. He must be able to sense it or the wraith is controlling him Aragorn thought.  
  
Legolas knelt down, head bowed. "Master" he responded dully.  
  
"Kill them," the wraith hissed. Immediately the orcs charged again but a hail of arrows felled them. The wraith shrieked in fury and it grabbed Legolas by the wrist and pulled him towards the horse. Before he got to his black charger a flaming arrow hit him. The wraith waved its arms around trying to beat out the flames while shrieking in agony. Legolas began screaming again clutching his head as if on fire himself. The wraith's horse went into a fury at its master's pain and reared. Aragorn watched in shock and horror as the horse hit Legolas. The elf crumpled. Aragorn started forward as the wraith and horse disappeared back into the darkness and all that were left were the exhausted trio and the elven archers that had come to their rescue. Falling to his knees beside the downed elf he tried to stem the blood pouring from the head wound.  
  
'What was going on? What did that wraith do to him?' he wondered as he applied pressure to the gash. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: - Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
"Aragorn we must leave." An elven archer named Tirel called softly. Aragorn nodded and gathered Legolas into his arms. The elf made no sound. The group disappeared into the trees and the first rays of sun appeared through the morning mist. They caught up to the retreating army quickly as the wounded were making the retreat a slow one.  
  
Glorfindel looked up as he saw the group of elves he had sent after Aragorn approach the group. He made his way towards them and looked at the body in Aragorn's arms with immense sadness. Legolas had survived and in some ways that was a worse fate than death.  
  
"You found him." He said simply. Aragorn nodded and put the elf on the ground. Legolas had been growing increasingly agitated, as the walk had progressed. The blonde elf immediately curled into a foetal position and began whimpering. Glorfindel knelt next to him and his forehead wrinkled in concern.  
  
"Aragorn look at this." He said as he picked up one of Legolas's arms. The elf made a sound of protest and tried to pull away. Aragorn knelt and looked at the slim arm Glorfindel was holding. The pale skin was now red and cracked. Painful looking blisters covered the damaged the skin. Aragorn gasped in shock.  
  
"They were not like that when I removed the chains." He commented.  
  
"Burns. They are burns." Glorfindel said in confusion examining the cuts the chains had made on the wrist and a small black symbol of Sauron that had been burned into the skin.  
  
"What does it mean?" Elladan asked indicating the mark. Glorfindel started momentarily forgetting the presence of the elven brothers.  
  
"It is the mark Sauron brands all his slaves with. It is a dark magic that burns the skin. Extremely painful I imagine."  
  
"He was not next to the wraith." Glorfindel looked across at Aragorn who was examining the burns and muttering to himself.  
  
"Who was not next to the wraith?" he questioned. Aragorn blinked in surprise unaware that he had been speaking out loud.  
  
"Legolas. The wraith that was attacking us was hit be a flaming arrow and his robes caught fire but he was no where near the wraith."  
  
"He did scream in agony like the wraith did." Elladan pointed out.  
  
"What? So Legolas was burned like the wraith. Both of them felt the flames even though the wraith was the one on fire?" Aragorn questioned confused. Glorfindel didn't answer he bent forward and gently opened one of Legolas's eyelids. The white eye stared back at him. Legolas cried out and jumped backwards.  
  
"He is blind." Aragorn said.  
  
"No. He just no longer sees things as we do." The elven lord said solemnly.  
  
"What?" Aragorn questioned his full attention now focused on Glorfindel.  
  
The blonde lord pulled down the shoulder of the prince's tunic. Just above the collarbone on the left shoulder was a deep wound that was bleeding black blood.  
  
"It is as with Frodo's wound. He has been stabbed by a wraith's blade."  
  
Aragorn turned sad eyes onto his friend. "I am sorry my friend that I did not get there on time." He whispered.  
  
"Why is he not a wraith then?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I do not know. We must make haste for Rivendell and Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said "but first we must treat these wounds. If infection sets into these burns then we will lose him."  
  
"Why is he not in agony?" Elladan asked.  
  
"The wraith will have reformed. If in some way Legolas is linked to the wraith then the wounds would have stopped hurting as the wraith is now in a different form and so no longer burned. Unfortunately the damage has been done and they could still get infected."  
  
"I will take him to the stream over there. Elladan, Elrohir will stay with me and we will catch up."  
  
"Don't be too long. We need to be long gone by nightfall." The elven lord got up and made his way back to the main group of Gondor and Rivendell warriors.  
  
Aragorn reached forward and picked up his friend. He walked slowly to the small stream and set the elf down on the bank. He took the herb pack Elladan handed to him and took out some healing herbs and clean cloths. Soaking the cloth in water he turned back to his friend. Legolas's eyes were open but staring at nothing. Aragorn took one arm into his hand and washed the wounds gently. He watched as Legolas turned to look at him, well in his direction. The elf lifted up his other hand and reached out. His hand hit Aragorn clumsily in the face. Aragorn kept still and let Legolas move his hand to feel his features. The elf suddenly jerked his hand back and turned his head away. Aragorn continued to clean the wounds and then added some herbs and bandaged them. The wraith sword wound was badly infected and Aragorn had to clean the wound. Legolas didn't even flinch.  
  
"It must hurt him greatly." Elrohir said.  
  
"Aye." Aragorn said as he finished bandaging the wound. He sat back and picked up the arm with the dark mark on. Gently he ran his fingers across it. He jumped back like he had been burned. He had seen the eye. Legolas turned to face him.  
  
"Master." He whispered and Aragorn froze for he had said the words in a language he had never heard uttered by one of the firstborn. The ancient language of Mordor. The language of Sauron. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Authors notes: Thank you all who reviewed. They are really great!! I hope you like this chapter. I am trying to make them longer but time conspires against me!! I am considering writing more of the Dark Lord given the amount of threats I am getting! :) Also please could the authors of A little nudge out the door and Unravelling the Tale if you are reading this could you please update your stories!! Please!!  
  
***  
  
"What did he say?" Elladan asked shocked recognising the language of Mordor.  
  
"He called me master." Aragorn said looking at his friend in horror. Legolas had screwed his eyes shut and had curled up. He was whispering  
  
"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry."  
  
"What have they done to him?" Elrohir asked kneeling down next to his friend. Reaching out he attempted to calm the distressed elf. At Elrohir's touch Legolas began screaming. The sound made the three of them jump.  
  
"Legolas calm down." Aragorn soothed.  
  
"Sorry.sorry.please!" the blonde elf cried.  
  
"Elrohir pass me the blue bottle." Aragorn said as Elladan reached down and restrained the thrashing elf.  
  
"You are going to sedate him?" Elrohir questioned searching for the bottle in question.  
  
"Look at him Elrohir!" Aragorn snapped the exhaustion and worry finding their way to the surface. "He is suffering. He is in no fit state of mind to comprehend that we are helping him."  
  
Elrohir passed him the bottle his expression full of sadness. Aragorn reached forward and held the bottle to the elf's lips. The expression of complete terror that graced his friend's features tore at Aragorn's heart and his hand wavered.  
  
"Amin hiraetha Mellonamin" (I'm Sorry my friend) Aragorn whispered as he grabbed the elf's chin and held it firmly. The elf's eyes widened in fear and Legolas latched onto his arm. He poured some of the liquid into Legolas's mouth and then placed his hand over the mouth to prevent Legolas spitting it out. Elladan raised the elven prince's head slightly to prevent him from choking. Aragorn ignored the pain of the elf's nails as the elf tightened the grip as he swallowed the liquid. It worked fast and the elf's grip lessened and his eyes closed.  
  
Aragorn sighed shakily brushing his damp eyes with the back of his hand. He looked at his friend who was now resting peacefully and looking very young and vulnerable.  
  
A hand on his shoulder interrupted his line of thought and he looked up to see Elladan looking at him.  
  
"We must leave. Glorfindel left us our horses."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He got to his feet.  
  
"I will take Legolas." Elladan said reaching for the prince.  
  
"Nay. You and Elrohir need to ride ahead. Watch out for orcs." Aragorn walked up to his horse and wearily mounted. He held out his arms and Elrohir passed Legolas up to him. Settling the elf against him his head resting on Aragorn's shoulder Aragorn reached around the elf with one arm and grasped the reins, with the other he held onto the elf. The other two elves mounted and they headed off to follow the army.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later the sun had risen high in the sky but the chill in the air remained. Winter was approaching. Aragorn had rested his head lightly on Legolas's, the golden hair tickling his nose. His eyes closed and he drifted off. A hand on his arm roused him.  
  
"You were heading for an impromptu meeting with the ground." A teasing voice said. The blonde elf lord smiled at him from atop his horse. Aragorn responded with a yawn.  
  
"Is he still asleep?" Glorfindel asked. Aragorn looked down at his friend. He frowned the elf's breathing had become harsh and ragged. Halting his horse he placed his hand on Legolas's forehead. He was burning up.  
  
"He had a fever." Aragorn said dejectedly wondering what else could possibly go wrong.  
  
"The army has set up camp just behind the tree line. We can stop there."  
  
Half an hour later they reached the main camp. Exhausted soldiers sat around small fires eating slowly as if the very effort of opening their mouths was too much. Picking their way through the soldiers they found the group of Rivendell elves resting on the ground.  
  
"Where is Gandalf?" Aragorn said as he passed his friend to Elladan.  
  
"He said he would be back. He had something to do." A dark haired elf said as he took Aragorn's horse from him. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Aragorn!" a voice boomed. Gimli. He winced knowing the dwarf's anger at the discovery of his friend's condition. Turning he saw the dwarf marching determinedly across the clearing. Aragorn watched Gimli's face change as he caught sight of Legolas.  
  
"Legolas." He whispered stopping mid pace his face reflecting the deep shock he felt at seeing his friend. He marched forward.  
  
"What happened? How is he?" he questioned reaching his friends side. "He is running a fever! Where did he get the burns?" Gimli fired questions at the exhausted man. Aragorn held up his hands to stop the obviously upset dwarf.  
  
"Peace Gimli. I will answer all your questions but first we need to get the fever down." Gimli nodded determinedly and picked up a bowl and went in search of water. Aragorn watched him go and suddenly all energy left his body. He sank to his knees and reached out and held his friends hand in his own.  
  
"I am sorry. So sorry that I took so long to find you. I know you suffered but please don't leave know. You are safe know." He whispered softly.  
  
"Its not your fault Estel." Elladan said softly joining him on the ground.  
  
"What if Sauron has so completely destroyed his mind that we can never get him back?" Aragorn questioned desperately.  
  
"I.we have looked for so long but . but have we taken so long. I cannot heal him because I do not know what is wrong with him. He is my best friend and I cannot help him!" Aragorn said distraught. Elladan pulled Aragorn into an embrace trying to comfort the man he thought of as his brother.  
  
"Here." Elrohir said handing Aragorn a streaming cup "It will help you sleep.ah before you say anything Gimli, Elladan and I will try to lower his fever. Mithrandir will be here soon. He will know what to do. Legolas is strong and he will fight it."  
  
"What about."  
  
"Drink. Sleep. You are in no help to us exhausted." Aragorn sighed and drank. Soon the worry left his body and his eyes drooped and closed. Elrohir laid a blanket over him and turned his attention back to Legolas.  
  
"Come back my friend. Fight it for me, for Gimli, for Aragorn. Please."  
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Authors notes: - This ones a bit longer! Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews. Been having computer troubles!!!! So sorry it took a while to update! Happy Bonfire Day to all in the UK.  
  
*** Gimli filled the bowl with water and hurried back to his friend. They had found him. He couldn't believe it! He had hoped for months that they would find Legolas but as time passed he silently hoped the elf had passed onto the Halls of Mandos and was not the elven prince that was rumoured to be a captive of the dark lord. He couldn't imagine what Legolas had been through and he was going to do whatever was in his power to make him better. Now that they had found him and he had survived torment and darkness, Gimli wasn't going to let a fever defeat his friend.  
  
Kneeling down next to the sedated elf he grabbed a cloth and wet it in the water. Wringing it out he placed it on the forehead of the burning elf.  
  
"The burns are probably infected." Elladan said joining the dwarf on his knees.  
  
"Burns?" Gimli questioned.  
  
"He has bad burns on his arms and chest. He also has a wraith's blade wound above his collarbone on the right side." Gimli didn't ask where or how these wounds had occurred he just peeled off the soiled bandages.  
  
"Has a healer been found?" the dwarf asked gruffly trying to hard the emotion in his voice.  
  
"Elrohir has gone to fine Analitheth she is one of the best healers. He has also gone to find Mithrandir who will hopefully be able to dispel the darkness that has invaded his soul."  
  
The dwarf nodded and pulled off the remaining bandages. He couldn't hide the wince when he caught sight of the burns. Analitheth hurried across the clearing and joined the duo.  
  
"We have to clean the wounds and bandage them. How long has he been sedated?"  
  
"Sedated?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"He was extremely agitated. We could do nothing for him. The orcs were almost upon us." Gimli looked suspiciously at the dark haired elf.  
  
"About 4 hours." Elladan answered the healer.  
  
"He's malnourished and dehydrated which is expected as I guess he was not fed properly." She said indicating the ribs that were clearly visible through the skin.  
  
"We need to get water into him and we need to get his temperature down. I need cloths and water." Elladan jumped up and disappeared to the stream. The female elf quickly set to work. She pulled out some herbs and put them in a bowl and grinded them into a paste. Adding a touch of water she stirred it and then placed it gently into the wounds. She bandaged the burns and then turned her attention to the Wraith wound. It was in a nasty state and she was glad Legolas was unconscious.  
  
"Place this in the flames." She said handing him a knife. Gimli nodded and did so. She prodded the wound and watched the black blood run down the pale skin. Gimli returned and handed her the knife. He watched as she cut away the dead and infected skin. The smell was intense and Gimli's stomach rebelled. He through himself away and through up in the bushes. Taking deep breaths he tried to settle his stomach. His heart ached for his friend and wished with all his heart that events a year ago had gone different.  
  
He saw Elladan re - emerge with water and cloths and returned to the healer's side. The wound was now bleeding red but it was a dark wound and even if it were clean the poison would have flooded his body. Analitheth poured some of the herb mixture into the wound and bandaged it up.  
  
"Wet the cloths and place them on his chest, wrists and legs. Don't put them on the bandages." The two complied and Analitheth continued checking for other injuries.  
  
"His wrist was broken and it has healed badly. We will have to re - break it and set it again but that can wait. Quite a few of his ribs have been broken." She moved her hands through the elven prince's hair checking for injuries. There were healed cuts and bumps but nothing she could tell the extent of when he was unconscious.  
  
"He has other injuries but they can wait until we get his temperature down. I need to get some liquid in him. Hold his head up slightly."  
  
Gimli complied and lifted his friend's head. Analitheth put some herbs into the water and poured a little into his mouth. She gently shut his mouth and pressed a pressure point and the elf swallowed. She continued until the cup had emptied.  
  
"Keep him cool by changing the cloths continually. I will return to change his bandages in a while. If he awakens give him some more sedative. If what you say about his mental health is correct then it will be simpler for him and us if he remained unconscious. I will try to find Mithrandir. There is evil in his blood which I cannot heal and for him to stand a chance of pulling through it must be vanquished." The healer got up and walked off quickly in search of the wizard. Gimli focused his attention on his friend and smoothed his tangled and dirty hair away from his clammy hot forehead. He watched as Elladan replaced one of the cloths with a cooler one. Gimli caught the elf's eyes.  
  
"He will live Gimli." Elladan said with certainty in his voice.  
  
"Indeed I hope you speak the truth and that he has not suffered too much grief to return to us."  
  
* Aragorn dreamed, he dreamed of his friend. He was in a meadow in Mirkwood. It was summer. The birds darted between the trees and a gentle breeze moved the tall grass. It felt so real he could almost feel the sun's ray's warm his skin. He remembered the day. It was a year before the council meeting. The last time Legolas and he had seen each other before they were summoned to Rivendell. Before he had returned to the wilds and Legolas had joined the war parties that patrolled Mirkwood's borders. Legolas had shown him this meadow, a small one near the palace where he would go to think and get away from being a Prince. His friend hated the royal duties he had to perform and just that morning he had had to sit in a meeting where the elven lords debated which food and wine they would have at an upcoming feast. Aragorn had found Legolas on the verge of banging his head repeatedly against the wall when one of the lord's had dismissed the whole of the wine stores as not suitable as they were not red enough. They had both 'escaped' the palace and had gone to the meadow. He had remembered that he had drenched Legolas with water and a water fight had ensued. It had been fun. Both of them temporarily forgetting their stations and acting like little children. They had both collapsed laughing and had lain next to the stream talking for hours until it had clouded over and started to rain.  
  
Aragorn turned and walked through the meadow down towards the stream. Legolas was sat on a rock. His arms were wrapped round his knees and his head was resting on his arms. Blonde hair billowed round his face and his eyes watched him approach. Aragorn sat down across from the elf.  
  
"I waited." Legolas said so softly it was almost lost in the breeze. "For you to come." The elf continued. "But you never came. I waited."  
  
"I did try Legolas." Aragorn whispered. Legolas carried on as if he never heard him.  
  
"It was so dark but I knew you would come. You are my best friend and you wouldn't leave me.you never came."  
  
"I tried, believe me I tried. I am so sorry. Forgive me!" Aragorn pleaded tears running down his face.  
  
"You never came." Legolas whispered and Aragorn watched in horror as his pale skin changed and became burned. Blood ran from his shoulder and his skin cracked. "You never came."  
  
*  
  
Aragorn jerked awake and sat up abruptly. He wiped the tears from the cheeks with shaking hands. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to shake off the image of his friend.  
  
"Are you well?" a voice asked and he turned to see Gimli looking at him from his side next to Legolas.  
  
"Aye. How is he?" Aragorn asked. Gimli looked at him disbelievingly but let the matter drop.  
  
"The fever has not lessened and he has not yet awoke." Aragorn caught the look of despair on the dwarf's face and he knew it mirrored his own.  
  
A commotion on the other side of the clearing caught their attention. Gandalf appeared with Analitheth and Elrohir. The wizard marched determinedly towards the injured elf.  
  
"How much sedative did you give him?" he demanded immediately, feeling the elf's forehead.  
  
"There is darkness all through him. So much that I can barely feel the light of his soul. There is poison is his veins. Hand me that green bottle." He said holding out his hand not taking his eyes off the elf. Grabbing the bottle he opened and poured some into the elf's mouth.  
  
"He is too deeply unconscious for me to assess how deeply tormented he has been. The sedative keep it at hand so if he becomes distressed we can administer it quickly."  
  
"If we keep sedating him forcefully then he will think us no better than the ones who did this too him!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"He is terrified and very ill Gimli, he will not heal when he is extremely agitated. Elrohir also said that when Aragorn touched the dark mark he saw the eye. If that is so we don't want Sauron to locate us or try to damage the elf's mind any further. I only have Legolas's best interests at heart Gimli I assure you." Gimli nodded. Gandalf opened the bottle and poured some into Legolas's mouth. After a few moments the elf's eyelids began to flicker. Everyone's eyes watched the elf closely. Gandalf leaned forward and opened one of Legolas's eyelids.  
  
*  
  
The darkness was receding. He tried to stay in the dark because it was safe. There was no pain, no nightmares and no eye. The eye that watched him constantly in his dreams, when he was awake. It was always there, watching him. Unconsciousness was his salvation. Darkness faded and he woke. He heard noise near him. Voices. They had come for him again. He refused to open his eyes; if he didn't then there was no pain. He was hot, so hot. It was burning. They were touching him, holding him down. The pain would come. It was coming. He felt hands on his face and then someone opened one of his eyes. He shied away but his eyes remained open. They knew he was awake there was no point in hiding. He hated his eyes. They betrayed all that he knew was real. There was no colour, no greens or browns of the trees, no blue sky, and no stars. He couldn't tell if he was outside, inside or if it was day or night. In fact he couldn't see shapes just people, blurry people like they were ghosts. He saw a man appear in his line of sight. The man's lips moved but the words came out as hisses. The man reached towards him and he tried to move out of the way but his body refused to co - operate. The man's hand touched his forehead. The pressure was too great like he was trying to crush his skull. Legolas whimpered. He wanted to go back to the darkness. Suddenly the eye appeared and he heard Sauron's voice. 'My little elf you have failed me. I forgive you my poor misguided pet. I will come for you and show you the error of your ways.'  
  
"No please." Legolas cried. "I am sorry master forgive me. I will not fail you again please!" he begged in the dark tongue.  
  
'Hush my pet. It's alright' the eye expanded and the rushing sound deafened him.  
  
"NO!" Legolas screamed in terror. He struck at the man near him knocking him backwards. He had to get away. Then more people appeared and held him down. Liquid again was poured down his throat. The darkness approached and he welcomed it. Letting it take him and pull him in.  
  
*  
  
Gandalf held his cheek where Legolas had hit him and marvelled at the strength of the weakened creature. He watched as Aragorn and Gimli got the elf comfortable. Pulling his cloak closer around his shoulders he pondered what he had learned. The eye was fixed on the elf. Sauron was actively looking for Legolas. The prince spoke the dark language of Mordor and the darkness had flooded the elf so completely that he was not sure the elf would be able to recover. Lord Elrond would be needed if he had a chance in restoring the destroyed soul of the elf. Legolas would have to be kept sedated until they could reach Rivendell and get Lord Elrond's help.  
  
* 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: - Thanks for the reviews. They are great for inspiration! Saying that this is a really short chapter! Sorry!! Works been hard!!  
  
**  
  
Aragorn placed a cool cloth on Legolas's forehead. The elf was restless and whimpered in his sleep.  
  
"Its alright my friend" Aragorn said smoothing the elf's hair back. Legolas's twisted and rolled onto his side. His hand digging into the mud. Aragorn's heart clenched as his friend continued crying out words in a mixture of elvish and the black language.  
  
"Is there nothing we can do for him?" Gimli asked changing one of the cloths.  
  
"Nay we can't give him more sedative. It's the fever. He is delirious and I imagine the pain is great."  
  
Suddenly Legolas screamed a long and agonising sound. He tossed and turned his face contorted. Aragorn tried to calm him but the more he touched the more agitated the elf got. Aragorn didn't know what to do. Everything he did made Legolas more upset and he couldn't give him more sedative for fear of putting him into a coma. He was getting desperate when Gandalf walked over. The wizard placed his hand on the forehead of the delirious elf.  
  
"Legolas hear my voice. Follow my voice." Legolas violently lashed out and struggled to his feet surprising the watching group. He wobbled violently but remained standing.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said watching the elf that was backing away defensively.  
  
"Stay back wizard." Legolas snarled. Aragorn saw that the elf was clearly terrified but he was valiantly trying to hold back his fear.  
  
"Legolas you need to rest." Gandalf said stepping forward. Legolas scrambled backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"I will not be your slave Saruman." The elf spat. Suddenly he crouched on his knees. "I am sorry, I am sorry Master." Aragorn was confused and very concerned. Legolas was clutching his head. "They will come. They will not abandon me.Aragorn!" Legolas cried. "I tried I tried to resist, I did but the darkness came. HELP ME!!!" the elf screamed as he continued incoherently crying out.  
  
"Aragorn see to him. Obviously he can sense my magic and it brings back memories. You need to get him settled because we have to move again before nightfall." Gandalf disappeared across the clearing. Aragorn glared after him annoyed that the wizard would leave him with the hysterical elf. He didn't know how to help his friend or what to say. Looking across at Gimli he saw that the dwarf was in shock and the events of the day were beginning to affect the normally gruff dwarf. Approaching the elf slowly who was now mumbling while drawing in the dirt. The range of emotions the elf had displayed in the last few minutes was incredible and it made the man very wary.  
  
"Legolas." He whispered as he approached. The elf was shaking and looking like he was going to collapse at any moment. The elf ignored him and rocked himself while drawing the mark of Sauron in the dirt.  
  
"He will punish me because I have been bad. I am a bad elf. My master says I am a naughty pet and should be made to suffer.I am. I don't mean to be."  
  
Aragorn knelt next to the elf. The adrenaline of a few moments ago had passed and Legolas was weaving dangerously.  
  
"I don't feel well master." Legolas said looking at him. Aragorn smiled gently at him.  
  
"I am not your master Legolas."  
  
Legolas tilted his head to the side and he looked like a confused child. Before Aragorn could explain the elf's eyes rolled and he slumped backwards.  
  
"Gimli. Help me. We will put him on a litter and then get ready to leave ourselves." The dwarf nodded and the two set to work.  
  
*** 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: - Thank you all again for the great reviews. I am currently writing a prequel to this story if anyone is interested please say so. Enjoy!!  
  
The weary army moved out. The wounded were in the centre protected by the most able. In the mass of walking wounded were the horses pulling litters where the seriously wounded were located. One of these was Legolas. Gimli was walking beside him. Aragorn was riding up front with Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir. Gimli glanced across at his friend. Legolas had not woken since the incident in the clearing and the fever had increased. The elf's breath was rattling in his chest and he was gasping. It was a terrible sight to see, an elf that had seemed untouchable now reduced to a weak, sick and mentally traumatised creature. Gimli clutched his axe angrily wishing he could bury it in Sauron. How dare he hurt his friend. Vengeance would be his. Legolas moaned and Gimli reached out his hand brushing his forehead gently to sooth him. He hoped Lord Elrond would be able to heal the elf and return him to the annoying elf he had grown fond of. Dark clouds were moving across the sky causing darkness to fall early. Gimli glanced behind them at the dark tower that was disappearing from view. He knew the orcs would come again and more valiant men and elves would fall. It was almost winter and the air was growing cold. Snow would fall. He hated the stuff but Legolas loved it. Last winter he and the elf had been making their way to Mirkwood, the last time he would see his friend before the terrible attack on his friend's home. The elf had been dancing around like a small child and had buried Gimli 'accidentally' he claimed under a huge snowdrift. Gimli had been enraged to put it lightly and had refused to speak to Legolas for the rest of the day. Legolas moaned again disturbing Gimli's thoughts.  
  
"Orcs!" A call went up across the lines. Gimli raised his axe as he watched Aragorn gallop past.  
  
"Form a defensive line. Wounded to the centre." He yelled. There was a burst of activity as the men leading the horses who pulled the litters lead them to the back of the lines. The walking wounded formed lines in front of them and in front of them were the able men. 'It would be a slaughter' Gimli mused 'if the number of orcs who faced them last night attacked again.'  
  
The orcs attacked. Their numbers were huge and the front line crumpled at the ferocity of the attack. Aragorn tried to rally the troops but the assault had been too much. Gimli pulled his axe out of an orc and whirled to take on another. The battle was going ill. The horses that carried the litters in their terror took off. Some of the litters broke away leaving the wounded at the mercy of the orcs. Smoke from the orcs torches covered the battlefield thickly. The screams of the wounded mingled with the shrieks of the orcs. Gimli had lost sight of Legolas. The horse bearing his litter had gone. Gimli cursed himself bitterly and the world. He heard Aragorn's call and followed his voice. He found him surrounded by 20 men.  
  
"Gimli." He cried. "We're retreating. Head for the trees. Behind the waterfall. Direct anyone there. We need to regroup and then wait for dawn. GO!!" The dwarf took off. He had no idea where the waterfall was but Aragorn had ordered him to find it and for the want of anything apart from more killing to do he went. The waterfall was surprisingly easy to find. Crouching down he waited watching. He saw several troops stumble over the rocks into the waterfall and disappear.  
  
"Gimli." A voice whispered. "We'll cover you. Get inside and get a couple of guards to watch the entrance." Gimli looked around but saw no one. 'Elves' he thought 'probably Elladan or Elrohir'. The dwarf scrambled to his feet and dived into the waterfall. He expected to be met by guards but instead there was no one. Walking back into the cave slowly he was halted by an arrow brushing past his head.  
  
"Hold. I am a friend." He called. The archer stepped out. He recognised it as an elf from Rivendell.  
  
"Gimli. The main hall is 100 paces down the passage to the left." The elf disappeared back into the darkness. Following the elves instructions he entered a huge hall. Gimli stopped in shock. It was almost as big as the halls of Moria supported by huge columns. Wounded soldiers sat slumped against the columns and the walls. Others were bandaging the wounded.  
  
"Glad you could make it master dwarf." A voice said. Glorfindel.  
  
"Why are we here?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"Because the orcs do not know of its presence and even if they discovered it, it is a maze and there are passages that lead to the other side of the range of mountains. We are safe for the time being." Glorfindel said. He whirled as more soldiers entered including Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir. The trio headed over to the two.  
  
"How many made it back?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"About a hundred."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "The wounded need to be treated. Get a guard party together. I want them changed every two hours. By dawn I want everyone to have had some sleep. Pass out rations as well."  
  
"We need to go and get Legolas." Gimli said quickly.  
  
"There are orcs everywhere Gimli. We will have to wait until dawn."  
  
"What!!" Gimli roared. "He is in no fit state to fight."  
  
"Gimli there is nothing we can do. It pains me to because he is my best friend and he is out there ill and alone but I cannot risk you or any troops to go and find him. I am so sorry. Get some rest Gimli and I promise you at first light we will find him." Gimli growled and stomped off far from satisfied. Aragorn watched him go. 'Please live Legolas. I promise you after this I will never again leave your side.' He prayed silently hoping that for once his prayers would be answered.  
  
*** 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: - Thank you again for all the great reviews. Much appreciated! Especially Cheysuli who has reviewed both my stories a number of times. I am trying to get round to posting it on your site! The prequel is giving me trouble so it won't be around for a while. I know how it is going to pan out but starting it is difficult! Must have had 10 beginnings already!! I am hoping to get the extended DVD soon but unless I stop eating I have no extra money!!! Sigh!  
  
Legolas woke. He was wet it was raining. Legolas gasped, opening his mouth to catch some of the moisture. Rain. How long since he felt it. Awareness crept slowly back into him. He was lying on the ground face down in the wet mud. There was pain but there was always pain so he ignored it. He waited. Someone would discover he was awake and beat him. He waited for the strange wizard to return. The one with the power like his masters servant who liked to torture him. The other voices weren't there. After what seemed to long a time Legolas dared to move. Turning over he waited for the blow that would undoubtedly follow. A gust of wind made him jump. There was no wind inside so he must be outside. Warning bells flashed in mind. It could only mean that there was another hunt. Legolas trembled and started to shake. There were no sounds of the orcs yet so he still had time to hide. His breathing was coming in short gasps, which made his chest hurt. Shivering he climbed to his feet. Opening his eyes he looked around. He couldn't see any shapes, nothing moved. He was alone in the dark. It must be a hunt. Sauron released him occasionally to train his new breeds of orc. It they caught him they would be allowed to have some fun but he survived till dawn the orcs would be punished, he lost both ways because the orcs angry at their companions demise would exact there revenge. Screams echoed through the air. Orcs were closing in. His eyes were getting worse he ran but he fell. His legs had no strength, he felt so sick. He would let them get him, he couldn't run anymore and he didn't want to. Master was going to punish him whatever happened so he curled up and cried.  
  
*  
  
The orcs stopped as they entered the clearing. Their master's pet was laid in the centre. They smiled as they crept slowly forward, master would be pleased that his pet elf had been returned to him. Approaching the elf slowly and cautiously they watched. He was an elf and vicious when attacked. Their leader stepped forward and kicked the elf hard in the ribs. A sharp intake of breath was their only indication that the pathetic creature still drew breath. Gleefully they set about teaching the elf a lesson.  
  
*  
  
Gimli marched over to Aragorn and stood pointedly in front of him with his axe raised.  
  
"Ready to go master dwarf?" he questioned wryly. Gimli glared.  
  
"We should not have left him." Gimli snapped. Aragorn was about to respond when Glorfindel reappeared.  
  
"The orcs have retreated."  
  
"I want patrols to check for wounded and bring them back here. Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli your with me. Lets go." The quintet left the safety of the halls and ventured out. The dawn was cold and a layer of frost had settled on the ground crunching softly under their feet. Bodies of dead orcs and men lay frozen as they died creating a surreal setting. It was still; no wind and the wounded had long since fallen silent. They walked through the trees closely watching for any movement. A couple of hours later they found no trace of the elf but the amount of tracks made it difficult to track a single elf.  
  
A cry shattered the silence. Legolas.  
  
The elves instantly disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Over here!" Gimli heard Elladan shout. The dwarf ran in the direction of the voice. He entered a clearing and stopped dead. In the centre stood Legolas very unsteadily surrounded by dead orcs. The elf was bleeding from a number of wounds. A wild expression graced his features,  
  
"I won't go back. I won't go back." He whispered scrubbing his hands trying to remove the black blood that covered them.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said stepping forward. The elf ignored him and sank to the ground rocking gently.  
  
Aragorn approached slowly and knelt before him.  
  
"Noooo!" Legolas screamed and jumped up swinging a knife around. Aragorn through himself backwards just avoiding the blade. Legolas sprang backwards into a crouched position.  
  
"I won't go back. I AM AN ELF!" Legolas cried and he cut his arm. He waved the arm about. "Its black. My blood is black I am not normal I am deformed. No one loves me but my master."  
  
Aragorn saw the elf's blood. It was red. The elf's eyes were betraying the elf.  
  
"You are not deformed Legolas." Aragorn said. The elf snarled and lunged at Aragorn. Aragorn quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"You can't hurt me." He snarled a feral look graced the elf's features.  
  
"I am going to kill you." He snarled. Aragorn was truly frightened by the look on Legolas's face. Gone was the peaceful, calm and slightly mischievous look and it was replaced by a wild terrified look, which was totally alien on the elf's face. Before he could try to again calm the elf a black arrow impaled itself in the elf's chest. A scream died in Aragorn's throat as he watched the elf jerk and stagger. A look of defeat and resignation passed across Legolas's face as the knife fell from his numb fingers. His legs failed and he fell to his knees. Aragorn rushed to his side and caught him before he fell backwards. His sole attention focused on his wounded friend and he didn't see Elladan kill the uruk - hai with an arrow. He watched the elf gasp for breath and his eyes glaze over.  
  
"No." Aragorn whispered. "No."  
  
An eagle cry caught his attention. The eagle king Gwaihir swooped down with Gandalf on his back. Gwaihir landed and Gandalf dismounted.  
  
"Quickly Gwaihir is going to take Legolas back to Rivendell and Lord Elrond. I have informed him of the situation. Aragorn go with him." Gandalf ordered. The man didn't move.  
  
"Aragorn now!" The ranger climbed aboard and Gandalf handed the dying elf to him. "Take care of him. He is strong. It is not too late."  
  
*  
  
The land flew by but Aragorn hardly noticed his sole attention was focused on his elven friend. Legolas's chest had resumed the rattling that it had had during the height of the fever. His complexion had paled despite the fever and he looked like death. Aragorn wished that none of this had happened. That he had listened to Legolas and sent aid to Mirkwood. Now his best friend was led dying in his arms, Mirkwood had fallen and a new darkness was threatening the land.  
  
"We are here." Gwaihir said as he flew lower. Aragorn looked as Rivendell appeared in view. Gwaihir landed gently and Lord Elrond stepped forward. He cast a sad look at the elf that Aragorn carried.  
  
"Bring him inside." Aragorn climbed off and thanked Gwaihir. The eagle nodded and took off. Aragorn climbed the stairs behind Elrond and followed him to one of the guest rooms. Aragorn laid him on the bed and sat by his side. He held his friends hand and with the other brushed the hair off his forehead.  
  
"Please help him." The man begged his father. Elrond nodded.  
  
"I will Estel I promise." The other healers rushed in. "You must leave us now Estel. It will be a very hard experience on Legolas and I do not wish you to see it."  
  
"He is my friend. He needs me. I cannot leave him."  
  
"Estel." Elrond placed a hand on his foster sons shoulder. "Gandalf told me that Legolas is so badly traumatised that he doesn't recognise anyone. Please.I will call you as soon as I know something." Aragorn looked down at his friend.  
  
"Don't you dare give up mellon." He said and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Squeezing his hand one last time Aragorn got up off the bed and left. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: - Thank you again for all the great reviews. The title means tormented one (I hope) :). I have posted another chapter for the Dark Lord as I have had many hints to NOT END IT THERE!! Enjoy! *  
  
Legolas smiled and leaned back on his elbows and moved his feet through the cool waters of the stream. The suns warm rays warmed his skin but the gentle breeze kept it from being uncomfortable. Small birds flew in and out of lazy willow trees and deer grazed on the long grass.  
  
"Legolas." A voice said. Opening his eyes he saw Lord Elrond stood next to the rock he was sat on. Legolas smiled at him and turned to look at the stream.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" he questioned. Shaking his head Legolas reached his hand into the water and scooped up some water letting it drop back into the water. He watched the ripples spread across the still surface.  
  
"It's nice here." Elrond said. Legolas shrugged and pushed himself into the water.  
  
"Go away. Please leave me alone." Legolas begged turning pleading eyes towards the elven lord.  
  
"I can't Legolas."  
  
"Yes you can. It's nice here. If I go back I will die." Legolas said sinking in the water so just his head remained above the water.  
  
"Not if I can help it. You will live."  
  
"No because I will kill myself because I do not want to be. There is nothing out there but pain and darkness. I do not want to exist."  
  
Elrond flinched. Having an elf talk so openly about wanting death was shocking but an elf surviving a year in Mordor was equally so.  
  
"If you wanted to die why did you live so long?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I was waiting for someone to rescue me. I knew you wouldn't leave me but it was so hard. I did try several times but he has ways to keep you here." Legolas swam up to the rock and showed him the marks on his wrists.  
  
"He laughed. Said I was amusing."  
  
"He has gone Legolas. It is safe now."  
  
"Nay because he will always be there. I can see the eye. It haunts my every moment."  
  
"Legolas please I know it is hard but I will be with you all the way. You will not be alone."  
  
"I will always be alone. It is my fate for I am Nwalmaer." Legolas sunk below the surface and swam to the bottom. He watched the sunbeams enter the water and fish glisten as they darted in and out of them. Floating to the surface he saw Elrond sat in the same position.  
  
"You are Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood and friend to the fellowship."  
  
Elrond watched Legolas's face change and he knew he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"Mirkwood no longer exists." Legolas snarled "and we know who allowed that to happen."  
  
"Mirkwood still exists inside you and not all the wood elves were killed. They are hidden but they survive."  
  
Legolas face became again blank.  
  
"Please I beg you Legolas. Everyone is waiting for you. We love you." Legolas's face showed the anguish he felt.  
  
"It will hurt and I don't want pain."  
  
"You are the bravest person I know Legolas. Just be brave for just a little longer and I will help you all the way." He held out his hands. "I promise you."  
  
Legolas took his hands.  
  
A chill filled the air and the sun disappeared. The eye filled the sky and the stream disappeared. Darkness flooded his senses. Looking down he watched the cuts on his arms reopen and blood run.  
  
"Elrond." He whispered frightened. There was no answer. "Elrond!" he called. He watched as the eye got larger and Sauron's words filled his head.  
  
"You promised." Legolas cried. "ELROND!" he screamed as sank to the ground, clutching his arms to his head, his hands over his ears as the screams of evil became deafening.  
  
* *  
  
Aragorn sat himself in one of the large chairs just outside of the bedroom. He couldn't be in there so he would be as close as possible.  
  
"You need your bed." A familiar voice said. Arwen. He smiled as his wife came to kneel in front of him. "And your wounds need treating."  
  
"I can't. I need to know."  
  
"The outcome of events in that room will not alter whether you sit here or rest in your room" Arwen said softly. "You need rest so when he awakes you can be there for him." Aragorn closed his eyes and sighed. Rising wearily to his feet he followed Arwen back to their room. Arwen collected some bandages and herbs as Aragorn removed his cloak and sword placing them on a chair. He then removed his shirt so she could see to the wound in his shoulder where the orc blade caught him. Cleaning the wound she waited for him to open up. It didn't take as long as she thought it would which was testament to how weary and concerned he really was.  
  
"I don't know how I will cope if he does not survive knowing that we waited so long to try and rescue him." He whispered his voice choked with emotion. Arwen put down the bandages that she had used to wrap the wound and turned him to face her.  
  
"You went as quickly as possible. He would not blame you and now we have found him he will have all the support he needs to recover."  
  
"Honestly do you think it is possible for him to recover? The suffering he must have gone through is unimaginable to anyone."  
  
"He survived a year in a place that anyone else would have given up long before. Legolas is the strongest elf that I have ever known and he will fight with everything he has got."  
  
"I know he will and I will help him." Aragorn said determinedly. Arwen wiped the tears off his cheeks.  
  
"Rest now my love. I will wake you if you are needed." Aragorn nodded reluctantly and laid down falling asleep almost instantly. Arwen kissed his gently on the lips and left the room.  
  
** 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: - Thank you again for all the great reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
*  
  
Elrond watched Legolas curl up on the ground screaming his name. He wanted to go to him and comfort him. He thought of Legolas as a son, the elf prince had spent enough time with his sons pulling infamous pranks on both Mirkwood and Rivendell that Rivendell was his second home. His heart broke to see the young elf in so much pain but he couldn't help. The prince was linked to the wraiths somehow and if he linked his mind to Legolas's to help him then Sauron would know everything about himself and Rivendell.  
  
"Get up Legolas." He called. "Don't let it defeat you." The pleas failed and the young elf just crawled up tighter.  
  
Suddenly the eye filled his vision.  
  
"So Elrond you have taken an interest in my little elf pet. Well I'll have to see about that."  
  
Elrond jerked backwards taking his hands off Legolas.  
  
"My lord are you well?" one of the healers questioned shocked by his lord's actions.  
  
"Yes, Yes leave me. Send two guards in here." The healers looked confused but obeyed. Elrond got up off the bed and walked to the window.  
  
"Gwaihir" he called. He heard the familiar call of the Eagle King and he saw the eagle approach.  
  
"I know you must be tired but I need you to bring Mithrandir to me. It is desperately important and Legolas's life depends on it." The eagle flew off.  
  
"My lord you requested us?" a voice enquired and he turned to see two guards stood by the door.  
  
"Yes Prince Legolas must be moved out of Rivendell. The hidden rooms in the valley. I want guards posted there but it must not be spoken of. Is that clear?"  
  
The guards looked totally confused, as the healers had been previously.  
  
"Yes my lord." One of the guards left. Elrond walked back towards the bed. He checked the bandages. Blood had soaked through them so he quickly changed the ones located on the arrow and shoulder wound.  
  
The guard who had left reappeared with two others and a litter. Gently two guards placed Legolas on the litter and the group left followed by Elrond.  
  
"What's happening father?" Arwen asked.  
  
"It is not safe for him here. I am moving him into the valley. Bring some herbs and bandages he will have to remain there till at least Mithrandir arrives."  
  
"Why?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Sauron is in his mind. He is connected to wraiths. He cannot remain here. In the valley Mithrandir can protect us with a spell and then will be able to heal his mind without Sauron and the eye infiltrating his every thought."  
  
* The army continued its retreat through the passages that led them to the other side of the mountains. Not many wounded had survived which was not surprising as orcs usually made sure their victims were dead. Mithrandir led with his staff lit casting eerie shadows on the walls. Glorfindel was at the rear and could not see the light. He held aloft a burning torch. The pace was slow, painfully so but he had not the heart to speed it up. The warriors had fought bravely and causing them more pain he was loath to do.  
  
After what felt like hours of walking daylight flooded into the passage. He felt the spirits of the troops lightened as they breathed in the fresh air. Glorfindel hurried to the front where he found the twins and Gimli. The tired army were sat on the bank in front of the exit of the passages. The sun warmed them but it was not very strong and did not remove the deep chill in their bones.  
  
"We need to rest Mithrandir. They are tired and we cannot push them. The orcs will not find us for at least a day, it is safe for the time being." Glorfindel stated to the wizard who was looking back up at the mountains.  
  
"There is a clearing hidden from all but those who know its location only a few minutes journey through the trees. They can rest there." The wizard said indicating the forest below. Glorfindel nodded and went to inform the army captains. An eagle cry alerted the wizard to Gwaihir's presence. The eagle swooped in and landed.  
  
"Lord Elrond requests your presence urgently concerning the young prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Go." Elladan said, "We will inform Glorfindel. Legolas needs you." He needn't have bothered as the wizard had already climbed aboard the Eagle King. Taking off the eagle let out a mournful cry and disappeared from view. The weary army again rose to its feet and followed Glorfindel to the clearing where they would rest until the next morning.  
  
*  
  
The darkness swirled around the elf, as he lay curled on the ground. The tears had stopped but the well of despair had risen up and paralysed him. Too tired to do anything but breathe the elf's tired eyes watched the eye. Elrond had abandoned him. He had promised him, but it was as his master said. Why would anyone care for him now? He was damaged and broken, of no worth to no one especially an Elven lord. He closed his eyes trying to find his safe place where he could exist and no one could find him, but it was gone. Elrond destroyed it by promising him that he would help him. He had given him hope and then ripped it away. He was alone again, like it should be and how it would remain.  
  
"I promise you." Elrond's words echoed through his head over and over.  
  
"He lied to you pet. He never intended to help you. It was a trick and you my poor poor naïve pet fell for it. Do you see now why you need to come home and I will look after you. The world is too dark and dangerous for you my beautiful elf." Sauron whispered in Legolas's mind.  
  
"Yes master." Legolas responded dully.  
  
"They will try to keep you there, pretend to be your friend but they are deceiving you. Do not be fooled. Return to me. I will not punish you harshly."  
  
"Yes master." Legolas replied his response conditioned into him by torture and pain.  
  
"Good." Legolas felt a soft touch on his cheek and leaned into it and as he did the hope that had so recently reappeared faded and disappeared. 


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes: - Thank you again for the reviews. They are much appreciated. Thank you Monty for the great comments hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
* The wizard made his way to the hidden rooms deep in valley. Legolas must be a lot worse than he had previously guessed for Lord Elrond to have moved the prince here.  
  
"Halt. State your intentions." A voice commanded. Mithrandir stood still but impatient knowing that there were elven archers all with arrows aimed at his chest all around him.  
  
"Lord Elrond sent for me and I do not have the time to stand around and discuss this with you." He snapped.  
  
"Come." The elf that had first told him to halt appeared. He indicated the wizard should follow him and he disappeared through some bushes that were obscuring the entrance. Mithrandir followed. The room was pleasantly warm and airy for a cave. Lord Elrond and Arwen were sat on chairs in front of a fire. Again the wizard marvelled that the smoke from the fire did not fill the room.  
  
"How is he?" he asked. Elrond rose to his feet.  
  
"Sauron is in his mind. I cannot heal his soul there is too much at stake. We need to sever the links." The elven lord said as he took Mithrandir into another room. Legolas lay on the bed. The only other items in the room were a wooden chair and a bowl of water on a small, plain table. The elf lay still as if dead.  
  
"Has he woken?"  
  
"No. When I was connected to him I saw the damage done to his mind. He lives in a world of his own that he created. A meadow by a river. He talked to me like he was a child. I told him to fight it but he was so scared. He wants to die. He's tried to kill himself." Elrond said lifting up one of the elf's burned arms and showing the wizard the scars over his wrist and up the arm.  
  
"These are self - inflicted. I have treated the other wounds but it's his mental wounds that are going to cause him more problems. His elven healing ability has been almost destroyed that is why the fever is not breaking."  
  
"Umm" Mithrandir said seating himself on the bed.  
  
"Gandalf he will die if we cannot break the link." Elrond said sadly.  
  
"He might die anyway. If the link is deeply imbedded it may damage him too much when we sever it."  
  
"That is a risk we will have to take."  
  
The wizard nodded in agreement.  
  
"I need a little time to prepare. It will not be pleasant for any of us." Elrond nodded and went to go and prepare some herbs.  
  
*  
  
"Are you ready?" Gandalf asked Elrond. The elven lord nodded his head and then turned his attention to Legolas.  
  
"A spell is in place to block Sauron's link but he is strong and it will not hold for long."  
  
Elrond poured some of his herb mixture into the elf's mouth. Legolas choked and tried to spit it out but Elrond grabbed him and forced him to swallow. Gandalf took the elf's hands into his own and closed his eyes. Chanting he seemed to glow white and Legolas began to struggle. His white eyes opened. Elrond put his hands on the elf's face and joined Gandalf's chanting.  
  
"NO!!" Legolas screamed and he struggled violently but his limbs felt like a heavy weight and they wouldn't move. His mind slowed and his eyes closed.  
  
'They have drugged me!! Master help me.please' he begged.  
  
*  
  
"Get up Legolas now!" a voice snapped. Turning his head he saw Elrond and a wizard stood there. He could feel the magic coming from the wizard. It reminded him of his master's servant.  
  
He got to his feet but backed away when the two approached.  
  
"We are here to help you." The wizard said.  
  
"Liar. He said the same but he left me. My master is right. You are a deceiver."  
  
"Legolas we would never hurt you."  
  
"I am Nwalmaer. Legolas is dead." The elf stated as he backed further away.  
  
"You are Legolas. That is your name. And you are very much alive" Elrond said softly.  
  
"Where is the eye? I cannot hear my master."  
  
"He is not your master." Gandalf said.  
  
"I have black blood." The elf stated holding up his wrists where blood was running.  
  
Elrond was at a loss with Legolas's seemingly random questions and comments.  
  
"Your blood is red. The same colour as mine."  
  
"You lie. My master says I am not meant to trust you. I want to go back."  
  
"No you don't. You can trust us. We are your friends."  
  
"You lie. LIAR, LIAR, LIAR" Legolas screamed as he charged towards them.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" The elf yelled as he attacked Gandalf. Elrond grabbed the enraged elf and pinned him a bear hug. The elf screamed, thrashed his legs and bit the elven lord. Gandalf gave up reasoning with the disturbed the elf. Holding his arms up he yelled.  
  
'SAURON THE DECEIVER LEAVE HIS MIND. DARKNESS LEAVE HIS BODY AND SOUL. I COMMAND YOU. HE IS NOT YOURS. BE GONE.' The wizard roared.  
  
Legolas stopped thrashing and went limp in Elrond's arms. The duo watched as the dark faded and light appeared on the horizon. The white light got brighter.  
  
"NOOO!!" Legolas screamed as he fell to his knees clutching his head. He began choking and black blood poured out of his mouth.  
  
*  
  
A jolt brought Elrond and Gandalf back out of Legolas's mind.  
  
"Father!" Arwen cried as she saw Legolas choke and black blood come out of his mouth. Elrond turned the elf on his side and let the elf throw up. He rubbed his back soothingly but Legolas began convulsing. Gandalf held the elf down, as the fit was a very powerful.  
  
"Arwen quickly." Elrond called. Arwen grabbed the herbs her father had given her earlier and brought them to him. Legolas was gasping for breath and his lips began to turn blue.  
  
"He needs to get all the black blood out of his mouth before I can give him this." Elrond said. Gandalf sat the elf up and lent him forward and thumped him on the back. Legolas's breathing was getting worse. Elrond tried to get the elf to swallow the herbs but his throat had swelled up.  
  
"I'll have to put this on his chest and use magic to get them into him." The elf began seizing again and then took a deep shuddering sigh and went still.  
  
"He no longer draws breath." Gandalf said "and his heart is slowing. We are losing him."  
  
"No." Elrond said determinedly. "Fight it Legolas. Do not give up now!" He smeared the paste on the elf's chest and then placed his hand on it. Legolas's chest glowed as the herbs were absorbed.  
  
"His heart has stopped." Gandalf said sadly. He had so hoped that the young elf prince who he had known for many years would survive but it looked like the darkness that Legolas had been fighting against in the war of the ring had claimed him.  
  
* 


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes: - Thank you again for all the great reviews. I hope you enjoy this!!  
  
**  
  
Elrond closed his eyes and with all his strength sent healing waves into the battered body. He felt the last of Legolas's life force leaving his body and held onto it refusing to let it go. Moving through the body he tried to heal the huge dark wound in the elf's mind. It had left a gaping void. He tried to get the tired heart to beat again. Pouring his entire strength into getting the heart beating. Exhaustion flooded his body and just as he was about to stop. The heart started beating again. Smiling in satisfaction he returned to his own mind. Opening his eyes he saw the blonde elf take a huge gasp of air. The prince's eyes opened to reveal them as no longer white but a startling blue.  
  
"NOOO!" the elf screamed. He hit Elrond hard in the face.  
  
"Master? Where is my master?" the elf cried as he pushed Gandalf backwards. He leapt up adrenaline flowing through his body.  
  
"What have you done? MASTER!!" Legolas screamed. Arwen came running into the room to see what was happening. Elrond had his right hand held up against his bleeding nose, Gandalf was rubbing his chest and both of their eyes were fixed on the hysterical elf in the corner. Legolas looked terrible. Black blood covered his chest and his eyes were wild in panic.  
  
"MASTER!" the elf screamed. Arwen stepped forward and Legolas launched himself at her. She jumped out of the way.  
  
"Where is he? What have you done?" he cried terrified and angry.  
  
"GUARDS!" Elrond called as Legolas wild in his fury attacked Gandalf. Three guards ran in.  
  
"Restrain him." Elrond said. The three managed to pin the elf to the ground who was screaming in fury.  
  
"Move him to the bed and secure him with cloth restraints." The elven lord commanded.  
  
"Restraints? What about sedatives?" Arwen asked shocked about her father's command of restraints.  
  
"Arwen his system is over - loaded, weak and damaged. Giving him sedatives would only damage it further. He will calm down when the shock wears off."  
  
Arwen looked at the screaming elf that now had his limbs secured to the bed with bandages.  
  
"Leave him." Gandalf said leading the guards, Elrond and Arwen out of the room. Legolas continued calling out demands to know what had happened and cries for his master.  
  
"We can't leave him." Arwen cried as she listened to the agonising cries of her friend.  
  
"He will quiet down soon." Gandalf said.  
  
"Who will quiet down?" a voice demanded and they all turned to see Aragorn stood in the doorway of the cave.  
  
"How did you pass?.."  
  
"Ciryn let me past. Now what is going on?" the man demanded.  
  
Aragorn heard Legolas cry and moved forward to find the cause of his friend's distress.  
  
"No do not go in there." Gandalf ordered.  
  
"He is my friend. Let me pass." Aragorn ordered angrily.  
  
"Estel the spell we performed to rid his mind of the darkness caused his system to suffer a huge shock. He needs to calm down. His system needs to adjust. When it does you can see him but not before." Another scream from Legolas caused Aragorn to rush forward before they could stop him.  
  
Aragorn ran into the room and saw Legolas secured to the bed. The elf looked at him. The man was shocked. His eyes were blue.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Legolas snarled curling his hands into fists and he pulled against the restraints.  
  
"We have destroyed the darkness in your mind."  
  
Legolas face became anguished. "My master will not be pleased. He will punish me. Please put me back.please." The elf begged. Aragorn choked trying to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
"You will get better my friend. You do not have a master and we will not hurt you."  
  
"I am damaged. I feel wrong."  
  
"You are not damaged Legolas."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That is your name."  
  
"Leave me alone. Go away." The elf said turning away from him.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"GO AWAY!" The elf screamed. "GO AWAY, GO AWAY."  
  
"Peace my friend. I am leaving."  
  
Legolas felt tears roll down his face and he slowly sobbed until he fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
*  
  
Glorfindel sighed in relief as he saw Rivendell appear in the distance. A weary cheer sounded from the troops as they too caught sight of the elven realm.  
  
They reached it quicker than expected and he sighed as they walked under the arches and into the courtyard. Healers ran to greet them and the wounded were taken away. The rest of the troops were shown to places where they could rest, bathe and eat.  
  
"Glorfindel I am pleased to see you are well." Arwen said walking out to greet him.  
  
"How is the Prince Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"Father and Gandalf have managed to remove the dark ties that were in his mind but he is still deeply traumatised. He refuses to eat or speak."  
  
"Where is Lord Elrond?" Gimli demanded approaching the duo desperate to hear news of his friend.  
  
"I will show you. I was going to go and see Legolas. Father has put him in the Valley Rooms and Gandalf has put a spell around it to allow Legolas to recover without Sauron attacking his mind." Glorfindel nodded and he and Gimli followed Arwen down the path into the valley. The elven lord felt the presence of many guards watching their progress down into the cool valley. They entered the rooms to find Gandalf, Elrond and Aragorn sat around the fire. Elrond got up as soon as he saw them enter.  
  
"You have returned safe?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"Aye we had no problems after Mithrandir left us. The wounded are being treated and the rest of the army are resting."  
  
"How is Legolas?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"The darkness has gone but it has left a void. You must understand that it has been all he has known for almost a year. To have it suddenly taken it away has traumatised him. We have to stop him believing what Sauron has convinced him is the truth. He is frightened, terrified that if for a second he stops believing it that when Sauron finds him the punishment will be severe."  
  
"Sauron will never touch him again." Gimli swore fiercely.  
  
"I want to see him." The dwarf demanded. Aragorn stepped forward knowing the dwarf wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"He is in here." The man led Gimli into the second room. Aragorn was prepared but Gimli stopped in shock. Legolas was sat on the floor in the corner staring at the wall. Blood from various cuts ran down his arms.  
  
"Why have they not been treated?" Gimli demanded  
  
"He did it to himself wanting to see if his blood was black. We can't get near enough to treat them. They are not deep and will stop on their own."  
  
Gimli stepped towards his friend. The elf's eyes watched him closely.  
  
"Stay away." Legolas said.  
  
"Legolas. It is I Gimli."  
  
"Don't come any closer, you are a trick of my mind and I will not be deceived."  
  
"We are real my friend. You are safe now." Aragorn said.  
  
"GET AWAY." Legolas screamed. "GET AWAY GET AWAY!" the elf started banging his head against the wall in an attempt to stop the spell he thought Sauron had put on him.  
  
"Gimli we must leave." Aragorn said fearful of his friend damaging himself further. The man led a protesting Gimli from the room.  
  
"Help him." The dwarf demanded of Elrond.  
  
"We have done all we can. It will take a lot of convincing by us to persuade him that he is safe. He will not recover over night. It may take days, months even years to get him back and even them he might not be the same. Patience and friends will help him and your presence here will help even if he doesn't show it."  
  
Gimli stood taller, squared his shoulders and looked determinedly at Elrond.  
  
"I will help until that crazy elf is back to his annoying self and I can again remind him of the many ways dwarfs are superior to elves." And with that comment Gimli took a chair by the fire and sharpened his axe. The others looked at him with a mixture of amusement and amazement. To have a dwarf care so much about an elf was amazing and amid all this darkness miracles still happened. 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: - Thank you to Blue - blob and for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*  
  
Legolas lay on the ground his eyes fixed on the opposite wall. Visions of people and scenes flashed across his eyes. He felt he should remember them and the dwarf and man who had been in here earlier. He wished he could but then his master would punish them. What the strange wizard had done to him he could not be sure but he could no longer see the eye or hear his master's voice. Movement at the entrance caught his eye but he didn't move. The female elf stepped in with a bowl in her hand. She was talking to him but he didn't listen. She would just tell lies. She sat down a little way from him and placed the bowl in front of him.  
  
"Its soup." She said.  
  
"I'll leave it here." She got back up and left. Pushing himself up he reached for the bowl. Quickly he drank the soup before they could take it away. Looking up he saw the man stood in the doorway watching him. Terrified that he had done wrong he dropped the bowl and crawled up in a foetal position.  
  
"I am sorry, please don't hurt me." He begged.  
  
The man's face softened.  
  
"I will not hurt you. How do you feel?" Legolas frowned. No one asked him that.  
  
More flashes caused him to wince, the man appeared in many and a name.  
  
"Aragorn?" he questioned.  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"That's my name. I am your friend."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
Legolas flinched as the flashes began intense he started shaking. A searing pain swept through his skull and then darkness.  
  
"Father!" Aragorn screamed as he watched his friend begin convulsing again. He ran and dropped to his knees as he attempted to hold his friend still.  
  
"No no no. Please my friend." Aragorn begged. He heard Gandalf and Elrond run into the room.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond demanded as he joined Aragorn on the floor.  
  
"He was remembering something. He said my name and then collapsed fitting." The man explained.  
  
Gandalf quickly got some herbs and rubbed them on the elf's gums. Aragorn watched in increasing horror as blood ran from Legolas's ears, eyes and nose.  
  
Eventually the convulsions slowed and stopped altogether. The elf was wheezing as he desperately tried to get air into his body.  
  
"Put him on the bed." Gandalf ordered. Aragorn did so and got a damp cloth to wipe away the blood.  
  
"What could have caused the fit?" the man asked.  
  
"There must have been something we missed when we healed him." Elrond said.  
  
"No." Gandalf dismissed this instantly, which raised both of their suspicions. The wizard watched the prince's chest struggle to rise as he took each desperate breath.  
  
"A long time ago before Legolas was born another elf suffered the same fate as Legolas. Sauron had destroyed his mind but I performed a similar spell as we did on Legolas. He got better, began to remember things and then he suffered a devastating fit. He lapsed into a coma and died. I tried to save him but Sauron had known I would and he had placed a trigger in his brain so as soon as it felt my presence it caused the fit."  
  
"So he's in a coma." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Yes but I am sure I can save him." Gandalf said his ever-present unfazed demeanour cracking as the tragic events resurfaced.  
  
"We will try." Elrond said "and this time we will not fail." Gandalf nodded determinedly.  
  
They left to get prepared leaving Aragorn alone with his friend. Aragorn began changing the bandages as he talked to Legolas about how much he missed him and wanted him back. When he was finished he sat and held his friend's hand and sat in silence watching as he struggled for breath. His eyes misted as he thought over the torture his friend must have suffered.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf reappeared and took positions on the bed. They joined hands and placed their other hands on the face of the blonde elf.  
  
Aragorn held onto his friend's hand and hoped it worked.  
  
*  
  
Elrond and Gandalf stood in a dark passage of what looked like Sauron's castle. A dull light lit up the end of the passage and they slowly walked towards it. They entered a chamber and saw Legolas on a stone altar. Chains secured him to it. Legolas turned his head and reached out as far as the chains would allow with his hand.  
  
"Please help me." He whispered. Elrond stepped towards him but Gandalf stopped him.  
  
"Ahh so you remember my old friend, Sauron's little trick. I wonder if this time you can save the little elf." Saruman said stepping out of the shadows. He ran his hand down the pale skin of the elf. Legolas leaned into it knowing what the wizard wanted. Saruman violently scraped his hand across the cheek leaving small cuts. Legolas whimpered.  
  
"So you brought a friend. Lord Elrond I forgot the prince was a friend of yours, mmm didn't think he was your type." Elrond growled and stepped forward but was restrained by Gandalf.  
  
"So easy. It is so easy to get a rise out of you my lord." He sneered. Quicker than the eye could see Saruman whipped out a knife and plunged it into the abdomen of the blonde elf. Legolas screamed and strained against the chains. Removing the knife he twirled it in his hand.  
  
"If he dies here then he dies out there to." And with a laugh he backed into the shadows.  
  
"Help him" Gandalf commanded and he went after Saruman.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn jumped when Legolas let out an agonised scream. The pale face contorted in pain and he began taking agonising shallow breaths. Aragorn gripped Legolas's hand tighter.  
  
"Hurry." He begged Elrond and Gandalf. He could tell Legolas was dying. 


	14. Chapter 14

Authors notes: - Thank you to Krystal and blue blob for the reviews. I know the story is beginning to slow down, I am trying to increase the pace but I am having a problem with inspiration. Hope you like it!  
  
Elrond walked quickly to Legolas's side and saw the elf struggling to breathe while his blood flowed down the altar. His agony filled blue eyes turned to look at the elven lord.  
  
"Hold on." Elrond said as he looked for something to remove the chains securing the elf to the stone. Looking around for something to help him he spied the keys on the wall hanging on a rusty nail. Quickly moving towards them he reached out to grab them and was flung across the room by a strong bolt of magic. He groaned as slowly rose to his feet and sighed to himself. *Of course it would never be that easy* he thought to himself. Returning to Legolas's side as he pulled off his cloak and held it against the wound. Legolas cried out in pain.  
  
"Please let me die." The young prince begged.  
  
"You know I cannot do that young one." Elrond said sadly.  
  
"Please I do not wish to live."  
  
"Why? You have friends that care for you; Aragorn and Gimli sit with you every night willing you to return to them. They would be lost without you."  
  
"They.will...survive."  
  
"They blame themselves as do we all for not coming to your aid when you were fighting for your lives." Elrond said guilt weighing heavily in his heart as he thought of the day when the young elf had pleaded to the council of the desperate need for aid and warriors to be sent to Mirkwood. The council did not listen still angry over the years of bitterness between the two realms. Even he himself did not think the situation was so serious to warrant a legion of elves and due to this Mirkwood fell.  
  
flashback  
  
"Why should we send aid to Mirkwood?" Reean a lord of Rivendell asked with a sneer. Elrond glared at him and turned his attention back to the young elven prince in front of the council. The young elf looked exhausted and had several bandaged cuts and a splinted broken left arm. His exhaustion was slowing his natural healing ability.  
  
He watched as Legolas drew himself to his full height and he became every inch the youngest son of King Thranduil, a prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"I know that relationships between Rivendell and Mirkwood are strained but I do not think that you would not allow us to be slaughtered." Legolas responded holding Reean's look.  
  
"I think the term slaughtered is a bit of an exaggeration your highness." Reean continued.  
  
Bysal a captain of Rivendell's warriors watched the conversion progress with a sinking heart. He knew the young Prince after having served in a joint war party between the two realms where the young Prince also served. He also knew that he was fighting a losing battle, there would no help given by the council.  
  
"I do not my lord." Legolas responded respectfully "We have been weakened by years of fighting the darkness that has infiltrated our realm. We cannot withstand an major assault."  
  
"Sauron is defeated surely there is not a force strong enough to defeat the wood elves." Reean said sarcastically.  
  
Legolas's eyes flashed angrily "Aye there is and I am sure that Rivendell elves would fall too but I distinctly remember that we wood elves have had to put up with far more than you ever had." The blonde elf retorted.  
  
"Peace Prince Legolas" Elrond said holding up his hands to calm the young prince.  
  
"I apologise Lord Elrond, but I cannot stress enough the need we have for this aid. I am truly sorry for the bitterness that has soiled the relations between our two realms, please find it in your hearts to grant us this request and aid our defence." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Prince Legolas you rode in here injured and exhausted demanding an audience with the council but you have yet to explain what has exactly befallen Mirkwood that requires our aid, other than you were attacked and need aid" Elrond said.  
  
Legolas seemed to shrink and he shuddered as though the memories chilled him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I was leading a border patrol. Orc activity had increased and we wanted to find to see if we could trace its origin. They were lying in wait for us. Two of our party were felled before we were able to draw our weapons. We sent calls for help and many responded. There were hundreds and we could not hold them. We fell back to the palace but found that the assault on us was only a distraction and the main party had already attacked. We lost many. We regrouped and sent out messengers to appeal for help." Legolas's voice broke and he faltered as he looked into the stony faces of the lords and the sad expression on Lord Elrond's face.  
  
He swallowed and stood tall.  
  
"You will not help us." He said quietly.  
  
"Prince Legolas please it is not that we will not help we can not. Our forces are too weakened and ."  
  
Elrond stopped as Legolas held up his hand.  
  
"I cannot stand here while you debate whether or not you will send us aid. My people need me. I will take my leave while you discuss politics." Legolas moved to leave.  
  
"Legolas please" Elrond begged.  
  
"I have sat in enough of my realm's council meetings to know when I am being politely listened to and that from the beginning you had no intention of helping me. I feel sorry for you, sorry that you cannot put aside differences to help us and sorry for myself that I believed that they could be put aside. Now if that is all I will return to my realm." Legolas turned and left. He could hear Elrond following him. Mounting his flea-bitten grey stallion he turned to face Elrond.  
  
"I will talk to them again." The elven lord said. "You are not alone."  
  
"Nay we are alone." Legolas turned to Reean on a balcony over looking them.  
  
"Just remember when we are defeated and the darkness moves onto other places you are its next target, your list of allies will be sadly depleted as they would have been destroyed. I am truly sorry for you." And with that he turned and galloped away.  
  
end flashback  
  
Elrond watched the once proud prince gasp for breath as he waited to die. He wiped blonde hair off Legolas's clammy forehead as a tear trailed down his face. The decision he made still weighed heavily on him especially when it proved to be the wrong one, the look of anger on Aragon's face when he was told of the events and the disgust on Gimli's. How they with a legion of Rivendell and Gondor warriors had set off immediately only too arrive to late.  
  
"I am sorry. I am so sorry."  
  
* 


	15. Chapter 15

Authors notes: - Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy it! Happy holidays!  
  
*  
  
Gandalf followed Saurman into the shadows.  
  
"Still too much of a coward to face me." Gandalf taunted.  
  
"Hiding in the mind of an elf."  
  
Saurman stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I am not hiding. I knew you would try to help Sauron's pathetic pet so I implanted Sauron's fail safe trigger into his brain using my image."  
  
Gandalf flinched as it registered that Legolas had been used in one of Sauron's games to gain revenge on him.  
  
"Don't start thinking that I did all this to get to you. Playing with this elf was fun. I love how he screams, sends shivers down my spine." He baited Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf regarded him coolly refusing to give away anything.  
  
"He cried for you, for that would be king and that dwarf. Begged, he begged in the end for it to stop, wished I would kill him but why would I do that to my favourite plaything."  
  
Gandalf raised a hand and propelled Saurman to the ground.  
  
"You disgust me. Torturing an innocent. How the mighty have fallen. Do you feel powerful torturing an elf?"  
  
"Yes do you know what its like to have the life of a being in your hands? Yes I have killed before but never watched a creature suffer like that elf has. It was exhilarating." Gandalf let the disgust show on his feature. How this cold hearted and cruel being was ever the man he once called his friend was astonishing.  
  
"Free him. He has suffered enough."  
  
"Ahh I don't think so. His skin is so soft and his eyes how they reflect everything he felt. The pain and the suffering."  
  
Gandalf had had enough and moved to throw Saurman down. The wizard countered and the battle began.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn watched as a tear ran down Elrond's face and then cuts and bruises appeared on Gandalf. Legolas was going a shade of grey and his breathing was extremely shallow.  
  
"What is going on?" an angry voice demanded. Aragorn turned his head to see Gimli march into the room.  
  
"Legolas had another fit. He is in a coma. Elrond and Gandalf are trying to help him."  
  
Gimli walked closer to the bed.  
  
"Why is he crying?" Gimli asked pointing at Elrond. "Is he injured?" he inquired of Gandalf.  
  
"I do not know Gimli." Aragorn replied angrily immediately regretting it. Gimli was only concerned just like he was.  
  
"I am sorry. Its just.I hate the waiting and the not knowing" he apologised.  
  
"I know my friend." Gimli said sitting on the empty chair by the bed.  
  
* Legolas closed his eyes and he reached for Elrond's hand. Elrond gripped it reassuringly.  
  
"Just stay with me for a little longer Legolas." The elven lord said.  
  
"Can't." the young elf replied his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. He couldn't see and his hearing was almost gone.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered and after a last shuddering breath he stopped breathing.  
  
"No.no you must not give up Legolas. This is not how it should be." Elrond begged.  
  
A violent shaking knocked Elrond off his feet. When the movement stopped he climbed back to his feet and nearly had a heart attack. Legolas was sat up. He was clothed no longer in blood stained clothes but in a white robe. He glowed white and his hair shone like moonlight. Legolas got up and walked in the same direction that Gandalf and Saurman had disappeared earlier. Elrond followed him.  
  
* Gandalf clutched the wall and pulled himself to his feet, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Saurman laughed as he readied another volley.  
  
"Don't." a voice commanded. "Make one move and I will wipe you from existence." Both wizards turned to see Legolas and Elrond stood behind Gandalf.  
  
"So the elf isn't as weak as he claimed. Are you here to have more fun? Are you going to scream for me again?"  
  
Legolas raised his hand and a white bolt of magic shot out and encircled Saurman. The wizard screamed and disintegrated. Legolas collapsed and Gandalf sank to his knees.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn and Gimli jumped as both Elrond and Gandalf jerked back.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Aragorn questioned concerned.  
  
"Yes we are both well. Tired but well." Gandalf replied as he slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"How is Legolas?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"He defeated Saurman." Elrond said. Aragorn and Gimli quickly turned their attention to the bed when there was a faint moan. Legolas was stirring. He blinked and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn said leaning closer. "Can you hear me?"  
  
A moan was the only answer. The elf blinked slowly and turned his head to face Aragorn. A tired smile graced his features. He opened his mouth to speak and then frowned.  
  
"What is it Legolas?" Gimli questioned.  
  
"Am .we.l..l?" Legolas stuttered as he tried to form the words.  
  
"Aye. You defeated Saurman." Gimli responded concerned by his friend's slurred speech. Legolas nodded slowly and closed his eyes as exhaustion claimed him.  
  
"Why does he speak like that?" Gimli demanded quietly so not to disturb his sleeping friend.  
  
"Gimli he has suffered a major trauma. He will not suddenly be well again. He is exhausted and we do not know the full effects of what this past year has done to him. It will take time. In the morning we will talk to him again, he should be more coherent." Elrond said.  
  
"Aragorn will you change his bandages. I am tired and I need to rest." Aragorn nodded and Gandalf and Elrond left.  
  
Aragorn moved to the small table and put some herbs in a pot and grinded them up.  
  
"Do you think he will be alright?" Gimli questioned as he clasped his hands around one of Legolas's.  
  
"I know not Gimli but I hope he will. I cannot imagine a world without him. This year has been the hardest of my life and I never want to go through it again." Aragorn walked back to the bed and began to remove the bandages. The wounds had barely healed but he hoped that now he was healing in his mind then he should heal in the body. He smoothed the paste on the wounds and re - bandaged them. Tucking the blankets around his friend, he motioned the dwarf into the next room. They sat by the fire and Aragorn made some tea, which they both sipped.  
  
"It will be a hard process but hopefully he will become the friend we knew and trusted again." 


	16. Chapter 16

Authors notes: -Thank you Leap of Fate for the review and Monty. I am not nominated for any awards. I wouldn't have a clue how to go about it!!! Anyway Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
Gimli carried a bowl of soup into Legolas's room. The elf had been slowly improving for the last two days but not as well as hoped. He couldn't get the words in his head out properly and had great difficulties doing things that normally required little thought, like eating and drinking. Legolas was getting increasingly frustrated and upset.  
  
"I have brought you some soup," Gimli announced. Legolas watched him approach with a smile on his features. Gimli sat on the bed and handed the elf the bowl. Legolas perched it on his lap and reached for a spoon. Gimli swallowed and watched as the elf tried to use the spoon. His hand wobbled and jumped and he spilt it before he could get it to his mouth. Over and over again he spilt it. After a few minutes Legolas began to cry silent tears of frustration and anguish. Gimli felt his own eyes water.  
  
"Here" he said taking the spoon and filling it with soup. He held it up to Legolas's mouth. The elf looked at him with an expression of despair and hopelessness as he opened his mouth. Legolas poured the soup in. A while later the soup was finished, bits of it had dribbled down his face. Legolas went red with embarrassment as Gimli wiped them away.  
  
"Sssorry." Legolas said slowly.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for my friend." Gimli said as he placed the bowl down on the table.  
  
"Damaged." Legolas said as he ducked his head.  
  
Gimli lifted Legolas's chin. "You are not damaged my friend. You have been hurt so badly and it takes time to recover. You will heal with time."  
  
Legolas pulled away and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on them his blonde hair obscuring his face. Sobs wracked his body. Gimli awkwardly patted his friend's arm not knowing how else to comfort him.  
  
"Gimli," a voice whispered. He looked up to see Aragorn walking in. Gimli got up and Aragorn took his place on the bed. He pulled Legolas into his arms and Legolas clung to him as if afraid that if he let go the image would fail and he would be back in the dark cell. Murmuring soothing words he smoothed Legolas's hair. Gimli turned to leave as for the first time in his life he felt to enclosed within a stone room.  
  
"You will be fine Mellonamin."  
  
"Noo..not" Legolas pulled back. "Not." The elf growled in frustration as he tried to put together a sentence.  
  
"Take your time." Aragorn said rubbing the elf's eyes soothingly. Legolas drew back.  
  
"Nott fin..fine" Legolas stuttered.  
  
"Elrond says you are getting better."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes throwing back the blankets and climbed out of bed.  
  
"Calm down Legolas." Aragorn said getting to his feet. The elf was unsteady but still managed to make it to the entrance to the room. Aragorn quickly ran to his side.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
Legolas attempted to answer but he couldn't so he continued walking. A cold wind was the first thing he felt as it blew through his hair. Snow was on the ground. Legolas walked towards a group of trees and ran his hand over the rough bark. Sliding to his knees he sat on the snow. He buried his fingers in it relishing the texture.  
  
Aragorn grabbed a blanket and walked after Legolas. He stopped as he watched Legolas lean his ear against the tree as if listening to it. A smile lit his pale face up. Aragorn smiled as well. He walked over to his friend and wrapped the blanket around his slim shoulders. Legolas turned and grabbed Aragorn pulling him to his knees. He grabbed Aragorn's hand and placed it on the bark of the tree. Legolas tapped his ear and lent close to it indicating that Aragorn do the same. The man did so. He knew he would not hear the whispering of the trees but did so to appease Legolas. The young elf looked at him expectantly and Aragorn nodded. A huge smile lit up his face and he closed his eyes falling asleep with the trees whispering to him. Aragorn lifted his friend up and carried him back to the room. He wished he could leave him there but it was so cold and in his weakened state it would do Legolas no good.  
  
* Gimli quickly left the rooms needing to be away from them. Marching determinedly up the path he made his way back to the main palace. Taking his usual seat where he sat to think he watched the sun begin to set.  
  
"It is very hard is it not master dwarf." A quiet voice said.  
  
"Aye." Gimli replied but he did not turn around to see who the owner of the voice was. He felt someone sit next to him.  
  
"I will not say to you that it will be fine as I would not lie to you. He may never recover."  
  
Gimli blinked in surprise. He turned to look at the elf next to him. It was Glorfindel. The elf laughed a humourless laugh.  
  
"You expected words like those of; it will take time but he will recover. You have to be patient." Glorfindel said "but I know you are not stupid and the words bring little comfort."  
  
"Do you think he will recover?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I know not Gimli but I can say this for certain we will try to do whatever we can to help him."  
  
"That will not be enough. I had to feed him his soup today. It pains me to see him unable to do even the simplest things. How can he recover from that?"  
  
"It is possible. I once knew a young elf whose horse was shot and killed in battle. The elf fell awkwardly severely damaging his head. His natural elven healing powers could not heal all the damage and when he awoke he could not speak or think above that of a very young elfling. It took time and hope was almost lost but today he is fine."  
  
"Do I know him?" Gimli asked  
  
"Aye for he is right next to you."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Aye me. Do not give up on him. His body is still in shock and before he gets better he will have to face what happened to him. Those memories most probably are hindering his recovery subconsciously. He does not want to remember what happened to him, which I understand completely. He blames himself for all that befell him."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"He thinks that it must have been something he has done that resulted in those events that occurred. It is very common. We have to listen to him and not judge him or say anything. Just listen."  
  
"And that will help?" Gimli queried.  
  
"I cannot say but it is worth I try. I must go. Don't let this get to you. It is through no ones fault that this happened." The elf got up and left the dwarf alone with his thoughts. 


	17. Chapter 17

Authors notes: - Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am very sorry for the delay in posting but I have been away and I need to revise for exams in January. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please please review.  
  
* Legolas shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around his thin shoulders. Glancing around to make sure Gimli had not seen him he sighed in relief; the dwarf was looking the other way. He had been allowed to sit outside for the last few days but as soon as he looked cold Aragorn or Gimli would force him to go back into the cave. He hated it in there and took every opportunity to leave. He wanted to be with the trees and hear their song. Aragorn was approaching and he watched his approach as he leant against the tree. His eyes closed and he felt himself drift off. A hand sweeping a strand of hair behind his pointed ear caused him to flinch and open his eyes.  
  
Aragorn quickly removed him hand. "Sorry." He whispered looking both sorry and sad that his touch had caused such a response.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Do not apologize. It is my fault."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes briefly and swallowed the growing frustration of Legolas's continued belief that everything was his fault. Opening his eyes he saw Legolas watching him. "Its time to go inside I think for you are shivering." Legolas scowled at him and Aragorn laughed.  
  
"I want to go home." Legolas said softly as Aragorn helped him up. An unreadable look passed across Aragorn's features and Legolas froze.  
  
"You are not well enough to travel Legolas." He said soothingly trying to stall the inevitable conservation that would only add to the huge amount of grief and guilt that the elven prince already suffered.  
  
"Nay" Legolas exclaimed angrily pulling away from Aragorn, his emotions violently changing as they were continuously doing recently much to his annoyance, as he seemed to have no control of them. Yet again they were keeping information from him and he was growing sick and tired of it. "Speak for I know you are hiding something from me." He demanded.  
  
"Perhaps you should take some rest." Gimli suggested but was silenced by a look of fury from the blonde elf.  
  
"I do not need rest. I need explanations and I am not getting any. I am not a child. I think I can handle anything you have to say!"  
  
"What has happened to my home and where is my father? Has he been informed of my release?" he snapped his blue eyes flashing angrily at the dwarf and man. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"When we came across Mirkwood we found no wood elves alive at all, not even bodies."  
  
Again his emotions shifted as a well of grief and guilt rose up and threatened to choke him. Legolas lowered his eyes and his voice cracked. "The orcs would have taken them. Every elf would have fought to the death to protect the palace."  
  
Aragorn nodded, for wood elves there was no surrender and they fought until the last.  
  
"It was Balian who told us of your capture as he lay dying." Legolas flinched at the mention of his best friends death. He had seen him fall and tried to get to him when he himself was struck down. Aragorn watched tears run down the pale cheeks of the elf.  
  
"The attack was devastating Legolas and I speak for all when we say we are so sorry for not getting there soon enough." Aragorn said but he knew no words could change the past.  
  
"Why we expected anything different, why I thought aid would come is now inconceivable to me." Legolas said bitterly. "I held the last line of defence because of the mistaken belief I held that you would convince the council otherwise. I was mistaken and many lives were lost because of that. I failed my people because my trust in mortals was too high. I live when I should have died."  
  
Aragorn knew that Legolas suffered terrible guilt for his people's fate.  
  
"Legolas you were captured and tortured by Sauron, a fate worse than death in most people's opinion. You fought beside your people until you were taken down. No one could have asked for more from you and no one blames you in any way. Do not let this false guilt destroy you. You live and while you live the wood elves live on through you."  
  
Legolas turned to face Aragorn. "You do not know of what you speak." The anguish and sadness deeper than any sea reflected on elf's face tore at Aragorn's heart. "I wish to be alone." Legolas turned and walked away. Gimli moved to go after him but Aragorn restrained him.  
  
"He needs time alone Gimli. Let him be." The dwarf looked sceptical but let the elf leave.  
  
*  
  
Gimli and Aragorn made there way to the main house after leaving instructions that Legolas was to be watched discreetly.  
  
"Why do we not move him back to the main house?" Gimli asked. "He would be more comfortable and not feel so isolated where all he can do is wallow in his own misery."  
  
"Gandalf says that while his mind is still fragile and weakened he should remain in the Valley rooms as they are protected from Sauron's intrusions into his mind."  
  
"Now that the ties to Sauron have been severed in his mind, is he not safe?" Gimli enquired.  
  
"Sauron will be trying very hard to gain Legolas back under his power. You have seen the state he is in. One minute he seems to be fine the next he is sobbing uncontrollably the next he is bitter and angry. Do you think he will be able to resist them?"  
  
"Nay it pains me to see him like this. How could he possibly blame himself for this?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Elven pride runs deep Gimli. I do not expect you to understand. He is a prince and his kingdom has fallen, his people have been slaughtered and yet he still lives. How would you feel if the glittering caves fell and your people were killed?" Gimli nodded. He would feel the same.  
  
"It will take time for him to adjust. He needs to go back and see for himself, to let his grief out and we shall be beside him when it comes crashing down." Gimli nodded resolutely at Aragorn's words.  
  
Deciding to change the conversation Gimli asked Aragorn of what he intended to do with Gondor while he remains here.  
  
"Arwen will return and she and Faramir will rule for the time being. Elladan and Elrohir will also be accompanying them."  
  
"What could possibly go wrong?" a teasing voice enquired. The duo turned to see Elladan and Elrohir walking towards them.  
  
"Hmmm maybe I should return myself." Aragorn mused.  
  
"Aye I agree those two elves could not agree on what clothes to wear in the morning without a huge and volatile debate. Having to look after the mighty Gondor might be to taxing I fear!" Gimli exclaimed seriously his eye twinkling in merriment. The two elves exchanged looks of mock outrage causing the duo to chuckle.  
  
"How is Legolas?" Elladan asked seriously. The two immediately sobered.  
  
"He blames himself for Mirkwood's fall." Gimli said  
  
"And did we expect anything different to occur?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Nay. I think Elrond should have a talk with him. He is much wiser than us." Elladan said  
  
"Well you definitely!" Elrohir said.  
  
"Why my dear brother that hurts me deeper than any arrow could ever!" Elladan said anguished. Aragorn smiled glad for some things that never changed but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts remained with Legolas. 


	18. Chapter 18

Okay first things first. I am very sorry for the delay in posting. I have been revising hard and have just finished 2 weeks of exams. Stress upon stress!!!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and again if you think anything can be improved or added feel free to email me with pointers. I don't bite.much!! :)  
  
* Legolas walked down towards the stream, he felt eyes watching him both good and evil. He was tired and his usual graceful movements were clumsy and slow. Stumbling to his knees on the bank he stared into the slow moving water. He watched his face wobbling in the currents. Reaching out with a shaking hand he ran it over the neatly stitched cut that ran from just above his right eye to into his hairline. He then moved to his stitched lip and the bruises that marred his pale features. Crying out in frustration he smashed his hand into the water destroying the reflection. A whinny caught his attention and he looked up to see a white stallion splashing through the river towards him.  
  
"Voronwer" Legolas whispered. The stallion let out a joyful cry as he sprayed his master with water and came to a halt beside him. Legolas blinked in surprise, he had thought Voronwer had been killed.  
  
Flashback  
  
Legolas pushed Voronwer harder as he tried to cut off the orc advance towards his home. Suddenly out of the trees burst a party of warg riders. He heard the cries of the elves behind him and he tried desperately to turn his panicked horse to face the attack.  
  
"Legolas!" Balian cried. "There are too many." Legolas turned from impaling an orc on his sword, his arrows long spent and his bow lost, to see his friend take a blow to the head.  
  
"Balian!!" Legolas screamed, he turned Voronwer and then the ground was rushing up to meet him. Crying in pain he turned to see Voronwer lying still on the ground bleeding from claw wounds in his side. Struggling to his feet he ran towards where he had last seen Balian and stopped dead. Balian was lying on the ground with a massive wound in his stomach that was bleeding profusely, the dark haired elf's head turned towards him and he reached out his hand.  
  
"Legolas." He mouthed. "NO!" Legolas cried again.  
  
End flashback  
  
Legolas let out an anguished sob as he clutched his head in his hands. Voronwer sensing his master's distress rubbed his head against Legolas's arm.  
  
"I want to go home." He whispered softly as he rubbed Voronwer's cheek. Voronwer nudged him gently and carefully lowered himself to his knees and then completely to the ground. Legolas turned and ran his hand over the horses white side, large scars from the claws of the wargs had left their mark and again Legolas despaired. Had nothing he knew from Mirkwood survived unchanged?  
  
"I am sorry mellon" he whispered. The horse shook his head and nudged him with a soft whinny to show him that no apology was necessary. Legolas carefully moved his injured body onto Voronwer's back.  
  
"Noro lim Voronwer." He whispered as he buried his hands in the silky mane of the white stallion as with a cry joy the elven horse galloped in the direction of Mirkwood. He heard his name being cried but he ignored it as he relished the movement of the horse beneath him and the wind moving through his hair.  
  
*  
  
Ciryn cursed in every language that he knew as he watched Legolas gallop off. He turned to the elf that was with him.  
  
"Follow him, report back if he shows any indication that he is going towards Mirkwood." The elf nodded and disappeared. Ciryn again cursed himself and set off back towards Rivendell.  
  
*  
  
"And he was sat there with a huge grin on his face the pointed eared." Gimli's tale dissolved into a rant in dwarfish about certain elves and his axe, which had the assembled group in hysterics.  
  
"Master dwarf." Elrohir wheezed as he tried to get his breath back and stop his sides from hurting "how you and Legolas ever managed to get anywhere without killing each other is one of the mysteries of Middle Earth."  
  
"A feat of great restraint on my behalf I assure you master elf." Gimli said with a sigh, which had the group in hysterics again.  
  
"Elves." Gimli muttered before downing the rest of his wine.  
  
Aragorn marched into the room, a look of annoyance and concern on his features.  
  
"Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir come with me. Legolas has found himself a horse and is heading towards Mirkwood." The trio was immediately on their feet and following Aragorn. Instead of heading towards the stables he led them to Lord Elrond's private study.  
  
"Why are we not going to the stables?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Because Legolas will be well on his way to Mirkwood now and probably knows a large number of ways into the forest that we have never and never will discover. It is pointless."  
  
"He will lead the spies of Sauron to him and any wood elves he finds alive." Elladan said.  
  
"We know Elladan." A new voice said "and that is what worries us." Gandalf was sitting in a stuffed chair next to the fire smoking his pipe. Lord Elrond was at his desk.  
  
"What worries us is that not all the wood elves were killed." Elrond said  
  
"What?" Gimli roared. "You had us tell Legolas that all his people had died and watched him sink more and more into depression due to guilt when really they were alive and well."  
  
"We do not know how many remain alive, nor where they are."  
  
"Then how do you know some survive?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"The elves of Mirkwood have disappeared. We can found no trace of them."  
  
"Orcs still reside in the forest, you cannot know that they all have disappeared." Aragorn said.  
  
"If they have disappeared and you can't find them, how do you know they are some survivors!" Gimli demanded.  
  
"Wood elves are secretive creatures by nature. They have disappeared before and no trace of them found for years and then they reappear. We know of a myth concerning a hidden valley that they supposedly hide in deep within Mirkwood. It is Gandalf's and my belief that the survivors have retreated there."  
  
"How do you know that some made it there?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"We don't but the wood elves and King Thranduil are the most resilient of elves. They would not have been destroyed, some of them would have survived and they will retaliate." Gandalf said.  
  
"And that is why they need out help. A year ago we, I made a mistake and that mistake has cost many lives of our brethren. We did not come to their aid when they appealed for help because of our petty differences and pride. I have had to live with that every day and seeing what Sauron has done to Legolas only compounds that. Legolas will try to find his people and he will lead Sauron to them. I will not allow the last of them to die or for Legolas to be - captured. I will not fail them again." Elrond said his voice full of the anguish that had been inside him for a year.  
  
The room was silent and the twins looked shocked at the frank confession of the elven lord.  
  
"Lord Elrond is right." Gandalf said offering his long time friend silent support as he stood beside him. "We need to raise an army and quickly, for although the wood elves will fight hard and bravely they will be defeated. I will not allow the race of wood elves to be destroyed."  
  
* 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey 2 chapters in 3 days not bad for me. Thank you to SpazticPoetGrl and ZeroCool for your reviews. Hope you all enjoy this!!!  
  
* Voronwer slowed as he felt his master's grip weaken. It had taken days for them to reach the borders of Mirkwood and with each day the elf that he carried grew more exhausted and with his injuries causing him pain he barely moved from his slumped position on Voronwer, but the faithful horse knew where to go and steadily continued.  
  
"Tampa [stop]" Legolas whispered and the white horse obeyed. Legolas slid off the horse and hit the ground with a thud promptly falling on his backside. The elf laughed out loud, if only Gimli could see him now. The laughter promptly turned to tears and he remained on the ground too tired to move. Voronwer was watching him curiously and then deciding that his master had not been hurt further walked a little distance away to graze.  
  
After a few moments Legolas decided against sitting down for a long time, as he knew his muscles would seize up and then movement would become almost impossible.  
  
"Voronmer" he called softly and the white horse walked over to him. Using the horse as a prop he pulled himself to his feet. He started walking stiffly using the stallion as support. Looking at the trees he shivered, they felt alien and made him uncomfortable. It was home, the paths they walked were familiar to him but the atmosphere was different. The trees were afraid and their voices silent. Darkness had finally captured the elven realm and the grief clutched his heart so tightly that it hurt. He could feel the links to this world fading as he lost his battle against the grief.  
  
The path they walked along became more worn as they neared the gates to the underground palace of the wood elves. As they approached the signs of battle became more apparent. Scorched trees from the fires set by the orcs stood tall and dark against the pale sky. The gates appeared in the clearing. Arrows and spears lay forgotten or embedded in the bark of the trees. Gauges in the stone of the walls leading up to the tall wooden gates showed where orcs had missed their targets. The giant gates were bowed inwards as evidence of the ferocity of the attacks from a battering ram. Walking up the steps the trees screamed as he sensed orcs descend on the clearing. He ran his hand over the scorched wood the magic that protected the gates long gone. He heard Voronwer cry a warning as the orcs started climbing the stairs. Legolas sighed and turned to face the dark creatures. Time slowed as they rushed towards him. Defenceless and tired he sank to his knees hoping that they would kill him quickly before they realised who he was. He watched the leading orc raise his club over his head and closed his eyes returning his mind to the stream that was hidden in his head.  
  
The blow never landed but he didn't notice, just like he didn't notice the elven arrows that felled the orcs or the blonde elf that stepped forward to catch him as fell. He felt someone shake him and he watched the elf speak but heard nothing and then the darkness came again and everything faded.  
  
*  
  
"We should have left days ago!" Gimli yelled angrily not caring whom he was yelling at, which at the moment was the emergency council of elves that Lord Elrond had summoned.  
  
"By the time you stop the petty bickering it will be too late."  
  
"It is not that easy Gimli. There are very few elven warriors left that have not departed to the West." Elrond said trying to calm the angry dwarf.  
  
"What is so hard about it? Legolas would have arrived in Mirkwood by now. Sauron would have sent the orcs already. You will fail them again and this time there will be no survivors. I have already summoned my dwarf warriors and we will be leaving as soon as they arrive. Although there is still hatred between the dwarfs and elves Legolas has managed to convince those who dwell with me that elves are honourable and we will not let them be slaughtered and THEY ARE NOT EVEN OUR KIN!" Gimli roared his face turning a bright red. He glared at all gathered there and then turned and left.  
  
Gimli was fuming as he marched along the passage and he walked straight into Aragorn who was stood talking with Eomer.  
  
"Slow down master dwarf." Aragorn said with a cuckle. Gimli whirled on him and Aragorn took a step backwards.  
  
"I am beginning to rethink my new opinions on elves and revert back to my old ones." He snapped angrily.  
  
"Peace Gimli it takes time to gather an army large enough to defeat the number of orcs that now reside in Mirkwood. An advanced force of 100 Gondor and Rohan warriors plus your dwarfs and 100 elves will leave at dawn."  
  
"It will still be too late Aragorn. We have waited too long. If he dies I will hold you all responsible." Gimli continued down the passage without looking back.  
  
"I agree with him Aragorn. We have waited too long."  
  
"Mirkwood elves have survived for many more years than you and I or our parents have existed. They will resist until we get there."  
  
"Aragorn we don't know how many survive, for all we know it will just be Legolas we find, if we find him at all." Eomer said with great sadness. He had grown fond of the young prince of Mirkwood during the war of the ring and had been greatly distressed when he learnt of Legolas's attack and imprisonment by Sauron.  
  
"Maybe but I believe some survived and that they are in need of help."  
  
* Legolas shifted and pain radiated through his body. He moaned and he felt a hand on his face and flinched.  
  
[Be calm Legolas. You are safe] a soft voice said in elvish. Legolas recognised the voice and sighed as a hand smoothed his hair. Opening his eyes slowly he saw a blonde elf knelt by his side.  
  
[Azian] Legolas whispered in disbelief at his older brother.  
  
[Legolas] Azian said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek [I thought I had lost you.] Azian watched his younger brother blink his eyes as he slowly awakened. He again whispered Azian's name and a pale hand reached up and ran down his cheek. Tears ran down Legolas's face.  
  
[You are real?] Legolas questioned.  
  
[Yes yes dear brother. I am real] Azian choked clasped his little brother's hand. Legolas let out a small cry as he began sobbing. Azian reached out and wiped away the tears on Legolas's pale face. His little brother sighed and leaned into the touch. Azian leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
  
[Sleep now little one] he whispered as he rose and moved onto another platform hidden high in the branches of the trees. Walking along the branches he moved to another tree.  
  
[How is he?] a voice inquired as Azian stepped onto another platform. Looking around at the other warriors he sighed.  
  
[He has awoken. He thought I was a dream] Azian laughed a short bitter laugh. [He is exhausted both physically and mentally. He has many wounds. There are scars from a whip along his back. He has a wound from a blade of Mordor in his shoulder. They have been treated recently but it will never heal properly. He is so thin and weak] Azian said softly crying.  
  
[How do you think he escaped?] Silen one of the warriors questioned.  
  
[No one escapes Sauron. He was released for a purpose] Jamaryn said bitterly.  
  
[He escaped] Azian said confidently  
  
[You have seen him. He is too weak to walk let alone escape from a fortress. The dark one released him for a purpose and he has led them to us. We must go and leave him behind] Jamaryn continued angry at the others for believing blindly that Legolas had escaped.  
  
[He is my brother and a Prince of Mirkwood. I will not leave him behind] Azian snapped  
  
[Then you shall die when they come for him] Jamaryn exclaimed and disappeared into the trees. Azian hit the platform in anger and he rose glaring at the other warriors daring them to challenge him and repeat the sentiments Jamaryn had just expressed.  
  
[I will not leave him behind. You are free to do as you wish] he said as he made his way back to his brother's side. 


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to gwyn, ZeroCool, ElveNfLoWer, Jackie and Krystal for the great reviews!!! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and everyone else please review. I don't mind constructive criticism no flames please!!!  
  
*  
  
The dawn was crisp and cool; a fresh layer of snow dusted the ground. The troops set off quickly at a gallop. With much persuasion and the threat of being left behind the dwarfs finally consented to riding behind the men of Gondor and Rohan. It did not however stop the moans and from the looks of the men under his command Aragorn thought there might be bloodshed before they ever reached Mirkwood. Gimli was riding behind Aragorn but he had not uttered a word to the man since the confrontation in the corridor. Aragorn knew that the dwarf was suffering from tremendous grief about Legolas's captivity and torture, then to have Legolas brought back into their lives and to lose him again was slowing killing the dwarf. Sadly Gimli had no one to support him. He had Arwen and his father but Legolas was the only one close to Gimli and the only one the dwarf ever talked to. The grief was eating him up inside. Deciding to talk to Gimli later and try and get him to vent the anger that would not aid him in conflict later Aragorn turned his attention back to his surroundings. The elves had divided. Half the company rode in front and half rode in the rear. Their armour sparkling in the morning sun. As he looked around his mind drifted back to almost a year earlier when they had been doing almost the same thing.  
  
Flashback  
  
Aragorn rode as if Sauron himself and the Nazgul were on his tail. As did the rest of the hastily gathered elves, men and dwarfs. The memory of the Mirkwood elf staggering into the fellowship reunion, bleeding and exhausted describing the savage attack on Mirkwood and the slaughter that followed was fresh in all their minds. Balian was the elf's name and he had bleed to death in Aragorn's arms. The elf's last words were haunting and would forever remain in his head.  
  
"We had no chance.. They.they took him. The Uruk Hai took Legolas. Sauron.*cough* has taken him, so many died. We have fallen. Mirkwood has fallen."  
  
Balian then died as if he knew that now he had told someone of the events his duty was done and he was able to enter the Halls of Mandos with a clear conscience.  
  
End flashback  
  
Part of Aragorn had died that day; the same could be said for Gimli. Legolas had been Aragorn's best friend for as long as he could remember. The lighthearted mischievous elf had always seemed like a little brother to him. When they first met in Rivendell it had been Legolas's first trip outside Mirkwood and he was to Aragorn so naïve it was laughable, but what he lacked in worldliness he made up for in battle. They had gone on a hunting trip where he had teased the elf mercilessly. Legolas had taken it good-naturedly but had remained shy and quiet for the whole trip, until the orcs had attacked and then the elven prince had come into his own, saving Aragorn's life. They and the twins had remained inseparable for the rest of the visit. Learning of the capture of his best friend by Sauron had terrified him beyond all reckoning. The worst year of his life followed as rumours whispered through Middle - Earth of the terrible torture that a wood elf prince was enduring within Sauron's fortress. He had never felt agony like it as the horrific details came to his attention, he just wanted to storm the fortress and save his friend or even to his terrible guilt Legolas's death. If the elf died then he would be at peace but no Legolas lived. When he found him in the cell, terrified, beaten and broken he again wished death for his friend. Any he never felt so terrible after thinking those thoughts.  
  
"Do not dwell on the past Aragorn." Gimli's gruff voice interrupted his thoughts. Aragorn didn't bother asking how Gimli knew what he was thinking. Recently the two could tell when either one was dwelling on Legolas and the past and would prevent them from dissolving into misery and guilt. Turning his attention back to his horse he checked its pace and slowed it slightly. It would do no good to kill the horses on the trip there.  
  
"We cannot change it, now we must face the future." Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"You sound like Gandalf."  
  
Gimli smiled to himself and moved a hand to Aragorn's shoulder for a brief moment to show his support and that the argument was forgotten.  
  
* Azian dipped the cloth back into the warm water and then continued to clean the wounds and dirt on Legolas's face. The younger elf was sleeping with his eyes closed which disturbed Azian greatly. Legolas moaned quietly and his forehead wrinkled in distress. He shifted in his sleep and whimpered. Azian gently stroked his brother's hair and began to softly sing a lullaby, which Legolas loved when he was little. He continued to clean the hands of his brother.  
  
"How is he?" Silen asked as he joined Azian and Legolas on the platform.  
  
"I don't know. He is exhausted and his wounds are not healing as quickly as they should. Silen knelt next to Legolas. The older warrior had been a mentor to the royal princes and he would stick with them even if it meant death.  
  
"A dark wound of Mordor never heals Azian you know that. The poison is within his body and is damaging his healing ability. He will never fully recover my prince."  
  
Azian sighed and sat back.  
  
"I know that but I still hope. He is my little brother who used to climb into my bed in thunderstorms and cry. Look at him now."  
  
"I know this is hard. These are desperate times. Jamaryn did not mean what he said."  
  
"I know." Azian tucked a blanket around Legolas ad rose to his feet.  
  
"I am tired. We are so tired. Time and time again we have had to fight alone. Legolas has never known peace in his lifetime; darkness was infiltrating Mirkwood before his birth. We are scattered. We cannot reach the haven for fear of revealing its place to Sauron's spies. We are getting picked off slowly one by one. People look to me and now to Legolas to lead them out of this darkness and I don't know how"  
  
Silen rose and stood next to his prince. "We will follow you. We may not defeat this darkness but we will certainly go down fighting. No one could ask anymore of you."  
  
"Legolas has led the spies to us. It will not be long before he sends an army and we cannot defeat him."  
  
"That is of no surprise to us. We knew that the army would come eventually. Whether it comes now or later means nothing the outcome would be the same."  
  
"We should ride out and face them, to protect the haven. They will not expect that. Gather the leaders or representatives of surviving war parties together at the waterfall." Silen nodded and disappeared. Azian sighed deeply and turned back to Legolas. He was startled to see his brother awake, sitting up and looking straight at him.  
  
"I am sorry." Legolas said  
  
"What for?" Azian questioned moving to sit next to his brother.  
  
"For coming back and leading them to you."  
  
"They would have come anyway Legolas. You are not to blame."  
  
"I only wanted to see what my failure has caused our people."  
  
Azian shook his head vigorously. "You have failed no one. Everyone knows that you were captured. You have suffered more than any of us."  
  
Legolas looked away tears forming in his eyes. Azian leant forward and tilted Legolas's chin back to face him.  
  
"I am so sorry my brother. I tried to reach you. I failed you and for that my sorrow cannot be expressed in words."  
  
Azian felt tears flood down his face as he wiped Legolas's tears from his. Legolas leaned forward and the two brothers hugged and cried, letting out their grief and sorrow.  
  
* Naema and Criyn halted a few leagues away from Mirkwood. They had been sent 3 days before the advanced party and were due to report back with their observations. Naema shifted position and her horse danced nervously. They could feel the darkness and evil radiating from the forest.  
  
"I feel great evil but I can see no movement." She said after a few minutes. Criyn nodded.  
  
"It is too quiet." He said. They moved their horses forward planning to get closer but approaching howls caught their attention.  
  
"Wargs." Criyn cried and he turned his horse in an attempt to run back the way they had come but the creatures were approaching from behind.  
  
"They circled behind us. They are forcing us into the forest." Naema cried as she and Criyn sped towards the dark trees. The darkness hit them like a lead weight as they entered. The wargs close behind.  
  
"Split up, circle back around and head back." Naema yelled to the younger elf. Criyn nodded and the two disappeared in opposite directions both missing the eyes that watched them from the trees. 


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you so much for the great reviews and comments: - gwyn, LegolasisHOT, ZeroCool and Angel of the Elves. I love your reviews it inspires me to write more! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and everyone else. Please please review. There are about 5 more chapters left and then I will start on the prequel! I am going to attempt to set up my own web page to put my stories on but I don't really know how to do it but I will try. I hope you all like this!!! Enjoy! Ok just a quick note. I have reposted this chapter due to a couple of errors, thanks to gwyn and ZeroCool for pointing them out!! Oops!  
  
* The sun was high in the sky when Legolas and Azian walked to the waterfall. Legolas had been told of the meeting and the plan to face the army of orcs. Hushed whispers of the gathered elves reached their ears as they caught sight of Legolas. Legolas halted painfully aware of the attention. He hated being the centre of attention, bad things happened when attention was focused on him. Eyes bored into him and his heart sped up, sweat broke out on his forehead and his breathing quickened. The whisperings increased as he stepped backwards, looking around he saw all eyes fixed on him.  
  
[They despise you my pet. They know of your time with me and they cannot trust you. They will never trust you again. They wish you died. They feel betrayed by you. You failed them.] He felt Sauron's presence again in his mind.  
  
"No" he whispered. [You failed them. The dead's blood is on your hands.]  
  
"No" he said louder as he backed away. He saw Azian step towards him and his face morphed into Sauron's dark elf lord that had so mercilessly tortured him.  
  
"No!" Legolas yelled as he turned and ran.  
  
"Legolas!" Azian cried as he moved to follow him but an arm restrained him. It was Silen.  
  
"I will see to him you are needed here." Azian reluctantly agreed and watched as Silen ran after Legolas.  
  
"You see he is not himself. Sauron still has influence on him. He has betrayed us." Jamaryn snapped angrily.  
  
"Silence!" Azian snapped. "He is your prince and you owe him your allegiance. It is not your place to question him and I grow tired of it."  
  
Jamaryn bowed his head. Azian turned to face the others, so few, ten representatives of war parties. Only about 100 elves had survived from the warrior elves defending Mirkwood. There had been near 300 elves before the attack, many of whom where planning to sail west to rejoin loved ones, ones who would now not be reunited. The 100 had desperately attempted to regroup and had disappeared only recently launching isolated raids on orcs in attempts to protect those who had made it to the havens such as those who were injured or were not warriors. The orcs had not known they had blocked off the havens but if the elves had tried to get through the orcs would have become suspicious, so the elves remained cut off.  
  
"It is true spies have been sighted near the borders and an army is now mustering with the intent to destroy us all." Silence met Azian's words. There was no surprise or shock on the gathered elves faces only resignation and a great weariness. Azian continued.  
  
"We have known all along that the army will come and now the time has arrived. We have to protect the haven at all costs. You know that as well as I do and you know what that means." The elves nodded. It would mean their deaths, they could not possibly defeat any army sent against them. Most elves were injured and all extremely exhausted. They had not the strength or the power.  
  
*  
  
Legolas ran blindly through the trees until the pain in his shoulder made him stop. Breathing hard he collapsed next to a tree hoping that its voice would calm him.  
  
"Legolas." A soft voice said and he saw Silen appear next to him.  
  
"They were all staring at me, I was the centre of attention and it was like being." Legolas faded off. "They would ignore me for days and then I would suddenly become the centre of attention. Eyes would watch me, it was like a public event." Legolas spat ashamed of himself but he had known Silen most of his life and he knew the older elf would not judge him.  
  
"There is more is there not Legolas."  
  
"I can here him, Sauron in my mind. He taunts me, calls me his pet. He says I failed my people. They lied to me, they said I was going to get well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mithrandir, Aragorn, Elrond, Gimli.everyone. I felt better but now I am getting ill again."  
  
Silen smiled gently at him.  
  
"You are getting better my prince. You are strong and have survived what most elves wouldn't and that is why Sauron has taken great pleasure in you." Silen purred. Legolas flinched and looked up shocked.  
  
"Silen?" he questioned fearfully. He watched as Silen leaned into him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Shocked little one?" he whispered in Legolas's delicately pointed ear.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened as he backed further into the tree.  
  
"What? Why?" Legolas stuttered  
  
Silen laughed. "So naïve my prince." Legolas shoved him away and got to his feet but Silen quickly responded and shoved the weakened prince back to the ground.  
  
"I have reported to Sauron for years on goings on in Mirkwood and he knows all about the planned uprising. Who do you think suggested to Sauron that you be captured? Who sent you on that patrol?"  
  
Legolas face was one of total confusion.  
  
"You.Why?"  
  
"Have you never heard of Hiran?" Silen questioned.  
  
"He was a friend of my fathers. He died in battle." Legolas still looked more confused at the change in conversation.  
  
"I am Hiran albeit I look different but I am the elf your father betrayed and left behind to die on the battlefield. Sauron rescued me, gave me life and then allowed me the chance to return and exact my revenge on your disgusting family."  
  
Legolas's face became one of disgust and betrayal.  
  
"Ahh that's right you are finally getting it but I am afraid it is too late. Orcs are waiting right now to destroy the final remnants of the wood elves. And you will lead me to the haven to allow me to kill your father."  
  
"Never! How could you?"  
  
"Do not speak of what you don't understand little prince, just think of what lies in front of you. I love to hear your screams vanimaer [beautiful one]" Silen taunted.  
  
"Amin feuya ten' lle" [you disgust me] Legolas snarled and launched himself at Silen.  
  
"I wouldn't waste your time on me because right now orcs are ready to attack your precious brother." Silen said laughing.  
  
Legolas growled and satisfied himself with punching Silen hard on the face. "I will find you and kill you" he promised.  
  
Legolas ran back the way he came and burst into the clearing next to the waterfall.  
  
"Orcs. Silen has betrayed us." He cried. The elves turned towards him in shock and disbelief but before they could answer two arrows struck two of the elves killing them instantly. Orcs burst out of the trees. The elves quickly took up arms. Azian looked across at Legolas shocked at the events, only to find the elf stood frozen in terror. Not wanting to cry out and alert anyone to Legolas's predicament just in case the orcs took advantage. He rushed to his side.  
  
"Legolas.Legolas" he whispered shaking the elf. "Legolas!" he said louder but to no avail. Cursing the Valor he slapped Legolas across the face flinching as his little brother's head snapped backwards. Legolas turned to face Azian and his eyes widened. He grabbed one of Azian's knives and Azian for a brief moment feared he had pushed Legolas too far but was shocked when Legolas shoved him out of the way and buried the knife in the chest of an orc. Recovering from the shock Azian jumped up and grabbed his other knife and tacked another orc. Dancing in a deadly almost beautiful whirl of knives and elves Azian and Legolas fought as if they were one taking down orc after orc until the orcs stopped coming. Azian turned to face Legolas and smiled.  
  
"That was fun." He whispered sarcastically  
  
"Can we do it again?" Legolas grinned impishly and tucked the knife in his belt. And despite the gravity of the situation Azian felt a weight lift off his heart as Legolas looked like he was beginning to recover. He knew he was far from back to normal but it was a stepping-stone in the right direction and he would take every small stone presented to him and grasp it with both hands. 


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you again for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
*  
  
Naema gasped in pain as she pulled the arrow out of her thigh, fresh blood ran down her leg. She had ridden hard and eventually lost the wargs. There had been no sign of Criyn since they split up. Her horse was breathing hard and sweat was running down his sides. Kicking him on she continued heading towards the advance party. At the top of a ridge she caught sight of dust in the distance, which after a few minutes materialised into two hundred galloping horses. The advance party. Carefully picking a path down the otherside of the ridge she headed towards them. She saw the King of Gondor Aragorn riding out to meet her and tiredly drew her horse to a halt.  
  
"What do you have to report?" he said quickly anxious for information as he drew his horse to a halt. It was then he noticed that there was no one else with her and that she was injured.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as the company caught up and drew to a halt.  
  
"Criyn and I were surprised by wargs, they herded us into Mirkwood. We divided up and I made it out. I have not seen Criyn since."  
  
"What of Mirkwood? Have you seen any wood elves? Legolas?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"Darkness covers the realm, it is like a physical barrier. There are orcs, Uruk hai and warg riders wondering freely within the borders. I have found no trace of any wood elves."  
  
"No trace of any elvish activity?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"None that I can detect but the wood elves have being invisible down to a fine art. Only a wood elf can find another wood elf if they do not want to be found." Naema said. Although she was an Imladris elf she had fought a few times with elves of Mirkwood and admired the way in which they could disappear in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Dismount and set up camp." Aragorn called to the tired warriors.  
  
"WHAT?" Gimli roared. "We need to go in there right now and find that blasted elf!"  
  
"Peace Gimli. We have wounded and everyone is exhausted. In the fight to come we need to be fresh and awake."  
  
Aragorn dismounted and helped Gimli down all the while the dwarf made unsavoury comments about elves and men in general. Aragorn scowled at Gimli as he made his way over to the other dwarfs. He did not want to voice the other reason for their halt but it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid. The dwarfs as time progressed had made increasingly vocal comments about riding and elves that made Gimli look like a meek deer. The men and elves were getting agitated and if this continued there would be fighting among themselves, which would cause disaster when faced with the battle ahead. Sighing he turned his attention back to Naema who had dismounted and was standing with the support of her horse. Summoning the healer of the party he guided her to the camp that was rapidly taking form.  
  
"I am fine. I do not need a healer." She stated. Aragorn glared at her, he was not in the mood for damned elvish pride.  
  
"You have an arrow wound and we need everyone in top condition."  
  
"What about Criyn?" She demanded.  
  
"We can do nothing for him at the moment. Now sit and have that wound seen to." Aragorn snapped and Naema sat down to tired to argue.  
  
Leaving the healer to work Aragorn went to see to his horse and Naema's. Quickly he rubbed both horses down, gave them a small bit of water and loosened the girth. He then let them graze.  
  
"Aragorn." He heard a voice call coming towards him. Eomer. The young king of Rohan was walking towards him.  
  
"I think we have a problem." He said softly indicating the campsite. The elves were glaring at the dwarfs who in turn were glaring back. The men were rolling their eyes and eating quietly.  
  
Aragorn growled. "This is going to be a repeat of last year, when the dwarfs refused to cooperate with the elves which allowed Sauron's forces to divide us." Eomer nodded.  
  
The two kings walked over to the camped soldiers just in time to hear a dwarf make a nasty comment about elves and their stupidity. Before the situation could get out of hand Aragorn stepped forward.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" he yelled causing all eyes to become focused on him. "I have had enough of this pathetic arguing and bickering." One of the dwarfs opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a glare of Aragorn's. "We need to put aside our differences and work together. The wood elves have suffered a slaughter beyond all comparison. Their race has almost been wiped out and they need help. Imagine if it was you and your people who had suffered this assault, you would want a united force to help not a group who bickers and fights among themselves. I know most of you came with us straight after the original attack and I know that all of you were affected by the hideous sights that you were witness to. You may not like the wood elves but hopefully you want to prevent another site like that happening to any more living beings. If Legolas can survive being tortured constantly by Sauron for almost a year then you can put aside your differences and fight together. If that is too hard for you then leave now because we do not want or need your help." Aragorn glared at each one meeting their eyes until they either looked away or nodded in support.  
  
"If I hear any more then the punishments will be severe." He snapped, turned and walked away back to the horses. Eomer followed him.  
  
"You were a bit hard.severe punishment." Eomer said softly. Aragorn whirled.  
  
"Maybe but I will not fail them again. Legolas was taken because we divided."  
  
"Nay Aragorn. I was there when Balian uttered his last words. Legolas was beyond our help before we even got to Mirkwood. Sauron only showed him us to taunt us. We could never reach him."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes remembering the beaten and barely conscious elf being dragged out by Saurman and listening to his screams as Aragorn's army crumpled and was driven back. That sight would haunt his dreams for years to come.  
  
Aragorn sighed, he had been sighing a lot recently. Eomer smiled gently at him and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You will not fail Legolas or the wood elves or your people." He said.  
  
"You have led your people wisely and they love you. Do not despair." Aragorn smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." Eomer's smile widened.  
  
"Come and eat my lord." Aragorn nodded and followed Eomer back to camp. There was an awkward silence and Eomer leaned over whispered. "I almost miss the bickering." Aragorn laughed and began laughing even harder when the entire camp turned towards him. Eomer joined in.  
  
"Pray what is so funny?" Gimli questioned suspiciously. As soon as Aragorn got himself under control he launched into a story involving Legolas, Gimli, a pot of red die and Gimli's beard, which soon had the entire company laughing as one.  
  
* Azian settled down on one of the platforms high in the great trees. The survivors joined them quickly tending their own wounds while waiting for direction. The bodies of the fallen had been taking to the meadow, an enchanted place where the dead were buried to protect their bodies from the ravishment of the orcs.  
  
"Legolas." Azian said softly who had been silent since seeing the enchanted meadow for himself.  
  
"What happened with Silen?"  
  
Legolas blinked his eyes slowly and unshed tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"He said ." Legolas faltered remembering the leer and the forced kiss that reminded him so much of the times he spent with the evil men who resided within the castle.  
  
"He said that he had been reporting on the goings on within Mirkwood to Sauron for many years and that he had been the one that.that had told Sauron to take me. He made up the rumors of the Uruk Hai on our borders and suggested that I lead a party to investigate."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Jamaryn asked skeptically.  
  
"Think about it." An elder warrior captain said. "Prince Legolas has been declared friend of Gondor, Rohan and even the dwarf realms. What better way to hit at all these people by kidnapping him? He knew the realms would unite to try and save Legolas therefore allowing him one chance to destroy Middle - Earth and the wood elves."  
  
"Did he say why he betrayed us?" Azian asked  
  
"He said he was Hiran and that he did not die. Sauron rescued him and he disguised himself to exact his revenge on the royal family."  
  
The elves were shocked and silenced by the tale.  
  
"Another betrayal. I am growing tired of being constantly betrayed and let down by supposed friends and allies." Azian snapped angrily "and I suppose he knows of our locations and plan."  
  
Legolas nodded. "We need to move quickly before he gets back to Sauron. Go back to your parties and move them to the trees near the canyon. We will make our stand there. Herd the orcs into the canyon and then let loose the archers around the sides." Legolas announced. Everyone looked at him as if surprised by the coherent words and battle plan coming from an obviously unstable elf.  
  
Legolas met the stare with a grim smile.  
  
"We are going to die and I am going to take as many of those disgusting creatures with me as I possibly can. I do not fear death in fact I wished for it many times while in captivity. I nearly achieved death." Legolas continued showing the group the cuts on his wrists. "but I endured. I know some of you do not trust me and I do not blame you for it, if I was in your position I would not trust me either. I am not fully recovered and may never be like the elf I was before but I do not care. I have changed and I hope eventually I will be better for it. I can still hear his voice in my mind taunting me and I can still feel the darkness within me but I can defeat it and we can defeat them or at least be an amazing runner up. So what do you say? Shall we kill some orc?" Legolas said standing tall. Azian rose and stood next to him.  
  
Rimmal a wise mature warrior captain stepped forward and bowed before Legolas.  
  
"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar [I will follow you to death and beyond]" he said solemnly. Legolas grasped his arm and helped Rimmal to his feet, grasping his friend in a warriors grasp.  
  
"Gurth goth rim lye [death to our foes]" Legolas said smiling. Rimmal smiled with him and repeated the sentiment. The others elves rose and shouted the sentiment before disappearing into the trees.  
  
Azian turned to Legolas.  
  
"Lets have some fun brother."  
  
*  
  
Lord Elrond sat upon his mighty steel grey horse watching the horizon with cool eyes.  
  
"Even with our sight you could not possibly see Mirkwood from here my lord." Glorfindel said without humour feeling as keenly as Elrond did the need to get to Mirkwood as soon as possible.  
  
"I know but I feel as if even Aragorn will be too late. I do not want to fail them again."  
  
"I have heard many people express the exact same sentiments many times over the past year and it will get us no where. We cannot change the past so do not dwell there. Live for the now, we may miss the beginning of the fight but we will be there for the end. The wood elves will put up as fierce a fight as no has ever seen, I almost feel sorry for the orcs."  
  
Elrond looked behind him at the amassed warriors readying the horses. Elves and men intent on one purpose. He was reminded of the last alliance of elves and men, although there were a lot less warriors they were fighting for the survival of a race. How he hated having to fight. The havens were calling and he was almost ready to answer the call.  
  
"Mount up." Elrond called  
  
He turned back to the gates of Rivendell and nudged his horse into a canter.  
  
"Forward." And the army left Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir in front scouting and the amassed warriors behind.  
  
* 


	23. Chapter 23

Here is another chapter! Thank you again for all the great comments! This is my favourite chapter so far; I hope I have the emotions correct. I hope you like it too!!  
  
*  
  
"Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty." The numbers were repeated across the trees as the elves counted arrows, handing them out to the elven archers who tested them with their bows before moving to their assigned positions. Azian and Legolas walked through the trees watching the preparations for the upcoming battle. The elves expressions were determined and resolute, Legolas sensed fear among them but it was fading as the battle approached. They would die but they would take as many as possible with them, the adrenaline was beginning to flow.  
  
Azian and Legolas walked towards the clearing where the horses were gathered.  
  
"My Princes." A voice called. Rimmal approached them. Legolas smiled at him. He was one of the longest serving warrior captains of Mirkwood and Legolas was so grateful he had survived. The duo stopped and waited for him to reach them.  
  
"I have something I need to talk to you about." He said rising from the bow.  
  
"Concerning?" Azian asked. Legolas looked at Azian in surprise at the commanding tone, much had changed since his capture. Azian used to shy away from command just like he did. He was now beginning to realise what the cost of this had been on his brother. He had had to take command in a desperate situation and it seemed to Legolas that his innocence had been lost, but Legolas mused so had all who had to face this fight.  
  
"Something your father once showed me before your births. It was when the darkness looked like it would take our realm; he told me that if he died and the fight was desperate enough I was to give them to his sons."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked curious.  
  
"I will show you, follow me." Rimmal said. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged before following the captain.  
  
The trio walked into a clearing. Rimmal walked up to a rocky outcrop and disappeared.  
  
"Right.I think I have finally gone insane." Azian said  
  
"No brother, unless its contagious because I saw the same thing." Legolas responded walking up to the place where Rimmal had disappeared. Reaching out a hand he touched the rock, it felt like rock. Opening his mouth to note his observations he felt a hand clasp his wrist and pull him forward.  
  
"By the Valor." He exclaimed as Azian appeared behind him. Rimmal stood with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Sometimes I am reminded that you are mere elflings." Rimmal jested and laughed as Azian's mouth fell open. Legolas just shook his head well aware of Rimmal's jesting after having served for years under his command.  
  
After the few seconds of mirth Rimmal sobered.  
  
"Follow me." He commanded and he disappeared further into the cave. The brothers followed. They entered a dully-lit cavern and halted in amazement. On the wall in front of them rested two identical swords. They shone bright silver despite the darkness. Elvish runes promising death to whoever crossed their paths were inscribed on the blades. Rimmal stepped forward and lifted one of the swords off the wall.  
  
"These were your father's and grandfather's swords that they carried in the battle of the Last Alliance. They were only meant to be wielded again when the time was desperate, which I think I can safely say it is now." He handed the first blade to Azian and then passed the other one to Legolas. Both brothers gazed in awe at the blades as they tested the grip.  
  
"I thought that as you would ride out leading us that you should carry them. There is also silver chain mail here and gauntlets. I know we wear no armour but if you fell, despair would be our downfall. I will leave you now." Rimmal backed out leaving the pair alone.  
  
The two stood in silence for a few minutes before placing the swords reverently on the table before them.  
  
Azian walked up to the light armour and lifted it up.  
  
"So light and supple." he whispered as he put them on. Legolas stepped forwards and helped him secure it. Silently the brothers helped each other in turn. Azian watched Legolas grip his hands into fists and then relax them again. He kept casting looks in Azian's direction.  
  
"Speak Legolas." He said softly  
  
"Would you braid my hair?" Legolas whispered. Azian stepped closer and caught Legolas's chin and tilted it to face him. "I.I couldn't do it myself before, my hands shock too much and." Azian smiled and placed a finger to his brother's lips.  
  
"You do not have to ask little brother." Legolas sank into a chair and closed his eyes as he felt Azian smooth his hair out before gently plating the braids. The brother's relished the last quiet moments they would share for a while, not uttering a word but saying everything. Azian moved around to stand in front of Legolas and knelt down.  
  
"I am afraid." Legolas whispered his eyes wide and his face pale. "I do not wish to fall." A tear ran down his face leaving a silver trail.  
  
Azian wiped the tear away. He leant forward until their foreheads touched. "I will not let you fall."  
  
Legolas sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"They will not take you again. I promise."  
  
"How? How can you promise?" Legolas asked sadly  
  
"Because I am your brother and I will lay down my life to protect you. Anyone out there would. To get to you they will have to go through us all." Azian vowed.  
  
"Kill me." Legolas stated so softly that Azian wasn't sure he had heard correctly.  
  
"If they take me. Kill me. I can withstand no more torment." Legolas said determinedly.  
  
Azian sobbed as tears fell from his face. "I promise Legolas. I promise." Legolas sighed and leant forward. They hugged desperate for assurance of the others presence.  
  
Rimmal cleared his throat softly not wanting to disturb the two princes but knew he had to. After a few seconds they turned to look at him.  
  
"Scouts have sighted an army thousands strong approaching. They will be here by nightfall."  
  
"Thank you Rimmal." Azian said standing up and helping Legolas to his feet.  
  
"Get our horses. We will ride out and talk to the warriors." Azian said. Rimmal nodded and left. Legolas picked up his sword and sheathed it. He secured his bow, quiver and knives onto his back. Azian did the same and they both put on their white cloaks. Azian looked and was amazed at how his brother glowed. His eyes sparkled silver.  
  
"Ready?" Azian asked  
  
"Not really, but the world does not wait for anyone. Let's show them that the vengeance of the wood elves is a terrible thing to behold."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and they exited the cave. Stood before them was Voronwer and Azian's stallion. Their white coats shone. Both horses were wearing a light saddle and a bit less bridle made of soft white linen. Rimmal walked up to them and bowed.  
  
"We are ready my lord's."  
  
The duo mounted and turned to look at the amassed warriors. So few remained, a hundred tired warriors. Azian nodded at them all and smiled grimly.  
  
"Today is the day where we make our last stand. We will face the dawn victorious or not at all. We must protect the haven. Everyone of you must fight like the brave and powerful warriors that you are. Each one of you have made Mirkwood proud and your sacrifice will not be in vain."  
  
Azian looked at Legolas who nodded.  
  
"You all know what befell me a year ago but the one thing that gave me hope was my memories of Mirkwood and the elves who inhabit it. I believe that you are the bravest of all warriors and today you will live up to that. Tales will be told of your bravery and those in the havens will sing songs about your courage and spirit. I know you will make me proud and I am full of pride to be your prince. You have served Mirkwood valiantly and I know you will continue to do so. Today you will make us proud. Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir [Death to the foes of the elves]" Legolas said loudly.  
  
The warriors placed their arms across their chests hand over heart in salute. Azian and Legolas turned to face each other.  
  
"Let's go." Azian said.  
  
The two brothers nudged their horses forward and led the troops to the canyon to wait for the dark army.  
  
**  
  
"Gimli." Aragorn said walking up to the dwarf with his horse in tow. They were ready to move off but the dwarf had wondered a few feet away from the group and seemed to be oblivious to everything.  
  
"Gimli." He said again lightly touching his shoulder. The dwarf jumped and quickly turned around.  
  
"Yes." He said  
  
"I have been calling you. We are ready to leave. Are you well?" Aragorn asked concerned with the dwarf's behaviour.  
  
"I am fine Aragorn. Now lets be off. I want to show that dratted elf what I do to pointed eared creatures that run away to place themselves in danger and make us put ourselves in danger trying to rescue him." He snapped gruffly.  
  
Aragorn nodded at Gimli and helped him onto the horse. He had noticed the tear streaks on the dwarfs face but wouldn't say anything about it, knowing the dwarf would gruffly deny everything.  
  
Nudging his horse forward he led the warriors towards Mirkwood.  
  
They made it to the border without so much as sighting a single enemy.  
  
"This was too easy" Eomer commented as they led the horses through the dark trees.  
  
"I know and that worries me." Aragorn replied glancing around.  
  
"Ambush?" Eomer questioned fearfully looking at the trees.  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"There are so many of these dark creatures that they could easily just kill us now. I fear that they have found a distraction."  
  
"The wood elves?"  
  
"Yes and hope to the Valor I am wrong."  
  
"My lords I have found something." An elf said running up to them. Following the dark haired elf they left the path. A few paces off the path was a clearing and the contents stilled them all. There were over a hundred mounds marked with a single wooden cross at the head of each. Small white flowers covered the grass over each mound and hung on chains between the trees. Aragorn stepped forward but was prevented by a force that stopped him moving forward.  
  
"What is it?" a soldier of Rohan questioned.  
  
"A burial place." An elf said softly "They enchanted it to prevent the orcs from disturbing the burials."  
  
Grief hit Aragorn like a kick to the chest. He gasped out loud and clutched his chest.  
  
"Aragorn." Eomer said concerned as the elves began singing songs of grief so quietly that it sounded like the wind.  
  
"Look." He choked indicating the clearing. "Elves over a hundred elves. Elves aren't meant to die. I caused this." Eomer shook his head frantically.  
  
"No no listen to me. No one caused this except Sauron. The attack would have happened whether we would have been there or not. Elves would still have died. You could not have prevented that."  
  
Aragorn turned unable to look at the haunting sight anymore.  
  
"Do not lose heart Aragorn. We need you. Let's avenge them, make the enemy rue the day that they attacked them. Do not let the grief take you."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes and took a number of deep breaths to calm himself. The elves finished their songs and now bowed their heads in prayer.  
  
"You are right." He said  
  
Suddenly horns rang through the still air. Orc horns.  
  
"Mount up." Aragorn cried. He took one more look at the clearing and turned back to his horse. Quickly mounting his horse the group took off, ready to aid their allies. 


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for all the great reviews! I aim to get 100 reviews by the end. Woohoo!! Oh and to answer Legolas=SEXY I made the name of Azian up. I don't know if Legolas had brothers or if he did what their names were. So I made them up!!!  
  
**  
  
The advanced party galloped through Mirkwood everyone terrified that they would get there too late and would only see the aftermath of a slaughter. The trees thinned out as the blackened stumps of destroyed trees covered the landscape. Climbing a steep hill they drew to a halt. Aragorn's heart clenched as he saw the dark army thousands strong approach.  
  
"Aragorn" Eomer called, Aragorn averted his eyes from the terrible sight and turned to where Eomer was looking.  
  
"No." he whispered. He saw the army of the wood elves; if you could call it an army, appear. Fifty elves riding horses moved out of the tree line led by two identical elves riding white horses. The men gasped at the sight. The elves glowed from within and it made them look like they were from above, like they were precious and not meant to see such darkness and death.  
  
"Who are they?" Gimli asked indicating the two in front of the other elves.  
  
"The one nearest to us is the second youngest son of Thranduil, Azian and the one furthest away is the youngest son, your friend, Legolas." One of the Rivendell warrior captains said.  
  
"Legolas, what is that cursed elf doing out there?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"Defending his home and leading his people Master dwarf." Anwael the elf who had spoken earlier said as if wondering what else Legolas would be doing.  
  
Aragorn watched the elves come to a halt and patiently wait for the army.  
  
"You all see the enemy and you know what must be done." Before Aragorn could say anymore howls of wargs announced the presence of warg riders.  
  
"To the left, to the left." A Rohan rider called. The party turned to see thirty wargs approaching at a gallop.  
  
"It's a distraction." Eomer said desperately as he withdrew his sword. Aragorn just growled and called for the warriors to charge.  
  
* The wind blew through Legolas's hair as he coolly surveyed the approaching army.  
  
The brothers withdrew their swords together, looked at each other and then cried  
  
"Herio!" The elves charged. The elves galloped at a ferocious speed towards the army and ploughed into the first line of Uruk Hai. The first line fell under the thundering hooves. Nudging Voronwer to continue he slew another orc before turning to look for Azian. His brother had turned his horse to aid another elf who had been taken off his horse by an arrow. Legolas cried out in warning as an arrow caught Azian in the back.  
  
** Azian cried out as he fell from his horse's back. His shoulder burned and he knelt on the ground gasping for breath. He felt something behind him and he stood up trying to swing his sword in a defensive arch.  
  
"Peace my prince" the person behind him said. Azian saw Rimmal appear beside him.  
  
"This is going to hurt." He said and he pulled the arrow out. Azian groaned and let out a string of obscenities that someone of his noble birth should not repeat. Rimmal shook his head; he knew Thranduil and the older brothers of Legolas and Azian would not be pleased with the language that the youngest brothers had colourfully developed.  
  
"Legolas?" Azian questioned as Rimmal covered the wound with a healing paste as several other elves formed a defensive barrier around the pair.  
  
"I have not seen him but do not fear, the battle is spread out."  
  
"Go find him. I will be fine. He is not well no matter how he tries to hide it."  
  
Rimmal nodded and disappeared into the mêlée. Azian flexed his shoulder and lifted his sword and cut the head cleanly off an orc.  
  
** "NO" Legolas yelled as he watched Azian fall. He turned Voronwer but before they could move a warg slammed into them. Voronwer stumbled and went down on his knees. Legolas fell forwards desperately trying to stay aboard but a Uruk Hai grabbed him and pulled him off. He hit the ground hard and the sword fell from his hand. The evil creature raised its own scimitar preparing to deliver the death blow. Legolas tried to roll out of the way but the cloak tightened round his neck. The Uruk Hai grinned as the scimitar came down. Legolas quickly pulled out one of his knives and plunged it into the creatures leg. It stumbled and the blow went wide. Legolas swore loudly in dwarfish as he struggled to undo the clasps of his cloak. *Why wear a cloak in battle, not very practical you stupid pointed eared.By the Valor Gimli* Legolas growled as the clasp eventually undid. Springing to his feet he withdrew the other knives and quickly dispatched the Uruk Hai. Looking around he tried to spot Azian. Most of elf warriors had been knocked off their horses and they in turn were causing their own kind of havoc on the dark army.  
  
"He's fine" Rimmal said appearing at Legolas's side. "Shoulder wound."  
  
Legolas nodded in thanks before whirling and catching another orc in the chest.  
  
'Call for retreat.' Legolas said and Rimmal quickly took up the call. Legolas searched the ground for his sword; spotting it he quickly hurried over to get it. Reaching down to pick it he saw a sudden flash and he was knocked to the ground. Groaning he turned to see Silen looking down at him, a malicious smile on his face.  
  
"Look what we have here." He sneered and reached down to grab Legolas. Grabbing his sword he swung it at Silen who stepped backwards out of reach.  
  
"So you want to play little one." Silen said withdrawing his own sword.  
  
*** Aragorn dispatched the final warg looking around he took count of the casualties. Ten elves had been killed as well as twenty men and a further ten dwarfs. Too high!!  
  
"Aragorn!" he heard Gimli yell. Turning he saw everyone's eyes fixed on a site in the distance. He turned to see the Legolas and Azian raise their swords and issue a cry and the elves charged. The scene looked hauntingly like Gandalf's arrival at Helm's deep, the elves charged into the front line of orcs. Only this time instead of being the saviours they were the last line of defence, the survivors of a slaughter who had no hope of triumphing over their enemies.  
  
"Get the wounded onto horses. Eomer send a guard to stay with them." The young king nodded.  
  
"Mount up. We have a battle to win." The tired warriors climbed back into the saddles. This delay had achieved its objectives. They had suffered casualties and were tired. The warriors took off at a gallop.  
  
** Rimmal called for retreat. Stage one was complete. The surviving elf warriors retreated into the canyon where they regrouped. The orcs sensing victory charged into the canyon.  
  
"Leithio I philinn [release the arrows]" Azian cried and thirty of the best archers fired down onto the orcs. Legolas would have been with them but he was leading the cavalry of twenty warriors who whould attack the back of the orcs. The retreating elves turned regrouped and raised their arrows.  
  
"What is the situation?" Azian yelled over the din of battle.  
  
"We have lost many on the initial charge" a roll of thunder drowned out his voice. The sky split open with a bolt of lightening and the rain poured down. Azian rolled his eyes.  
  
Elvish war cries echoed as the cavalry charged into the back of the attacking orcs. Azian watched with a smile on his face, which slowly faded.  
  
"Legolas? Where is Legolas?" he demanded of Rimmal.  
  
"He ordered me to call for retreat, then disappeared."  
  
"You were supposed to stay with him." Azian cried  
  
"It is a battle my prince the tides turned us in different directions." Rimmal said calmly as he dispatched another orc. Suddenly Rimmal shoved Azian to the ground. The elven prince rolled and regained his feet looking for the reason for Rimmal's actions. His eyes widened in shock as he watched Rimmal collapse to his knees, a huge dark arrow in his chest. Azian rushed to catch Rimmal as he fell forward.  
  
"No" he sobbed as he lowered the elf to the ground. He reached to pull the arrow out but Rimmal grasped his hand weakly.  
  
"Leave it, it is mortal." He whispered his teeth already stained red.  
  
"Why?" Azian whispered.  
  
"You are my prince. I took a vow to protect you even if it meant death."  
  
"Please, please don't die." Azian begged. "I can't do this alone. I need you."  
  
Rimmal reached up and wiped a strand of wet hair behind Azian's ear.  
  
"You are not alone. You're people are here and in there." He said resting his hand on Azian's heart.  
  
"It has been a honour to serve you Azian." Rimmal whispered as the light of his eyes dimmed and went out. Azian howled in grief. He reached forward and closed Rimmal's eyes. Cold rage swept over him and he didn't feel the rain or the mud cloaking his skin, all he could feel was rage. Rage for Rimmal's death, for his brother's torture and for the attack on Mirkwood. Letting out a battle cry he rose with his sword and charged at the nearest orc killing it quickly before turning to another. He was so detached from his surroundings, only focused on killing the next orc, that at first he did not hear the alarm whistles.  
  
"MY LORD!" a voice yelled and he turned sharply nearly taking the head off one of his warriors. Lowering his sword and breathing heavily he looked questioningly at the warrior.  
  
"There are more orcs coming. A second army my lord." Azian stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
Azian sighed. He whistled for a full retreat. They would retreat to the tree line and make the last stand. No orc would reach the forest if a wood elf remained he vowed angrily.  
  
[Retreat] he cried and he heard others take up the call.  
  
** Legolas felt a similar rage build, like that of Azian, but of course he did not know that. Everything dimmed except for the figure stood in front of him, Silen. The traitor was taunting him but Legolas didn't listen. He used the rage against Silen and waited for the dark haired elf to make a mistake. Silen was so confident and that would be his undoing. The two elves duelled matched in strength and skill. The rain poured down plastering his hair to his head and the drips ran down the back of his neck and back. Mud plastered his body.  
  
"Soon you will be back in your masters care. He is looking forward to having his pet returned." Silen taunted.  
  
{He speaks the truth pet. I have missed your screams. It is so quiet.} Sauron whispered in his mind. Legolas faltered and cried out as Silen's sword cut into his arm. Legolas retreated backwards and tripped over a dead elf. Staring into the empty depths of the elf's eyes he felt the rage build up again. Standing up he saw Silen laughing at him.  
  
{I am not you're pet. I am no ones pet. I am an elf and I am free. I will destroy you} Legolas snarled in his mind and charged at Silen. The elf was taken back by the ferocity of Legolas's attack. He desperately tried to attack but Legolas was unstoppable. Silen cried out as Legolas's sword plunged into his stomach. Legolas withdrew the sword and watched unforgivingly as Silen fell. The traitor's blood mixed with the mud and rain.  
  
"You have betrayed elves and will not be welcomed in the Halls of Mandos and your soul will be in endless torment. You have failed. Mirkwood will not be defeated and I as her prince shall destroy the evil within its borders but you.you will wonder for all eternity and it is all you deserve." Legolas watched as Silen's gasps lessened and died. Silen was dead. Legolas did not feel elation he just felt empty. Turning he heard the calls for retreat and saw his people fleeing. He saw the dead elves on the ground and didn't mourn. He felt numb as he retreated. He killed more orcs and watched more elves die but the numbness did not fade, it only strengthened. There would be no dawn for him and he did not care.  
  
** 


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you to Leg-less harry, Angel of the Elves, gwyn, ZeroCool, Lady-Daine and genny for the reviews. This story has almost finished and I would love to know what people think of it. It is only my second story and I would love to have feedback! So if you read and like or feel I could improve in any way just click on the review button and speak your mind. No flames please! Enjoy!!  
  
****  
  
Aragorn let out a war cry as he led his warriors into the fight. The wood elves were retreating to the tree line, they had taken a terrible beating. The orcs of the first army panicked at seeing the reinforcements and fled. The second army entered the battle adding to the confusion. The warriors of Aragorn divided. Those of Gondor stayed with Aragorn. The riders of Rohan followed Eomer who went straight to attack the second army. The dwarfs charged at anything that moved and the elves went to aid the Mirkwood elves.  
  
"Take down the leaders!" Aragorn cried as he slew the head of an orc clean off. Despite the addition of the advanced party, the warriors were still out numbered five to one. The rain continued to poor down making the ground a slippery mud bath. Horses slid and went down throwing their riders. Chaos reigned. The wood elves had regrouped and rained down a hail of arrows on the panicked orcs. Trying the escape they ran into the second army of orcs disturbing the ranks. The army faltered and the warriors took full advantage of the hesitation. Slowly they began to drive back the orcs and Uruk Hai.  
  
* Azian glanced at the assembled warriors, numbers were dwindling and Legolas was still missing.  
  
"Look!" a voice cried. Azian turned tired eyes to see over a hundred horses charge into the canyon. The orcs confused at this new development tried to run but they were hemmed in.  
  
"Join with the archers and fire down on them. Make them regret they ever attacked us."  
  
The warriors ran to reinforce the archers but were promptly cut off by a pack of warg riders that burst out of the forest. Azian slipped and fell. He looked up to see a warg looking down on him with fangs bared in a snarl. Saliva dripped from its mouth and it pressed one of its front paws down on the elf's chest opening wounds in the pale flesh. Just as the warg was about to lunge it let out a yelp. Azian watched the warg stagger off him and a flash of white appear in his vision.  
  
Legolas snarled at the warg as he placed himself between it and his brother. His limbs felt like lead and he was so exhausted he wanted to collapse and die but Azian needed his help. He was not going to fail his brother; he was not going to fail anymore. He didn't care if he died. A primal scream left Legolas's lips as he leapt at the warg. With a ferocity rarely witnessed by an elf he attacked. The warg was dead within seconds. Turning he tackled another warg. Ducking and stabbing Legolas attacked warg after warg. Ignoring the wounds he suffered he continued.  
  
"Legolas!" Azian screamed as he struggled to his feet. He was scared of the viciousness that his brother was showing.  
  
"Stop! You are going to get yourself killed." Legolas turned to look at him; a wild look was in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas they are retreating. We have survived" Azian shouted. The wargs had been slain. The orcs in the canyon were retreating. The riders had driven them off. He walked up to Legolas who was breathing heavily, clutching tightly at the knives in his hand. The wild look was beginning to fade as the last of adrenaline finally wore off. Legolas looked exhausted, more exhausted than any other creature Azian had seen.  
  
The surviving warriors of Mirkwood converged on the two tired and wounded princes. Thirty warriors, just thirty had survived. The knives fell from his hands but as he watched the riders who had driven off the orcs and Uruk Hai ride towards them, he felt the rage return. Yet again they appeared after the slaughter of so many. He watched Aragorn ride up, followed by Eomer, Gimli and a collection of dwarfs, men and elves. He saw the relief appear on Aragorn's face as their eyes met but it promptly turned to confusion as Legolas stared coldly at him.  
  
"Legolas, Prince Azian I am glad to see you still on your feet." Aragorn said as he dismounted.  
  
"Help your conscience does it, feel better do you?" Legolas snarled at Aragorn. The King of Gondor froze, as did everyone.  
  
"Riding in to save us but late again."  
  
"Legolas you have been through a hard time you know not what you speak." Aragorn said.  
  
"I have spent a year as a prisoner of Sauron, I return to my home to find this and you tell me that I don't know what I speak of." Legolas cried.  
  
Aragorn watched the other Mirkwood elves move to stand next to their prince. Azian placed a calming hand on his brother's arm and tried to sooth him.  
  
"No I will not calm down. How do they expect us to react? Fall at their feet and thank the Valor. We appealed for their aid but they sent none and look how we suffered for it. Thirty elves that is all that have survived from nearly 300 warriors. You have my thanks for riding to our aid albeit late again but you will never have the eternal gratitude of my people. You came too late and I cannot forgive you. We need to see to our dead." Legolas marched past the warriors and was followed by his people. Azian walked up to Aragorn.  
  
"Thank you. I know you have sacrificed for us. We are tired, so very tired. Legolas is suffering, he did not mean all he said."  
  
"Yes he did. There are no words in the whole of Middle - Earth that could express our sorrow for the mistake we made a year ago. I know you can never forget and that forgiveness is out of the question but we are here now and we will aid you while you restore your Kingdom to all its glory."  
  
"Thank you Aragorn but do not expect civility from our people. They have suffered long and hard. Their pain and grief runs deep."  
  
"You have no need to explain this to us Azian. Go be with your people." The elf nodded and followed Legolas.  
  
Aragorn turned to his troops. He expected to see anger on their faces because of Legolas's words but he was shocked to discover shame and guilt instead. They had failed the elves and how they even considered forgiveness was now unbelievable to them as they watched the survivors, too numb to show grief slowly collect their dead.  
  
"Treat the wounded. I need some volunteers to bury the dead. Everyone else rest but be ready to move. Do not interfere with the wood elves; let them see to their dead in peace. They have not yet grieved or let out their anger. I do not want their wrath brought down on anyone as the shock wears off" Aragorn stepped forward to pick up the knives of Legolas that the elf had obviously dropped and forgotten about. He would give them back later when he went to talk to Legolas. Turning he watched as Eomer selected a few soldiers and they made their way down the canyon. The elves mourned away from the group and the dwarfs were as far away from elves as they could possibly get. The men were passing out rations and seeing to the surviving horses. They had driven the dark forces off and it would take a little time for them to regain their confidence to attack again. Aragorn intended to make full use of the time, rest the men and confront Legolas. He knew the elf would drive himself to his death from grief or by being careless in battle caused by his desire to absolve his guilt. Walking down the canyon to aid with the burials he saw Legolas and Azian stood by a fallen elf. Suddenly Legolas let out an agonised cry as he fell to his knees. Azian knelt next to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Rocking him gently Azian looked over to see Aragon, shaking his head he indicated that now was not the time to talk. Aragorn turned from the sad sight to join his men. The men were looking in his direction at the site of the grief stricken elf and his tortured sobs.  
  
** Azian rubbed Legolas's back in soothing circles as his brother clung onto him and cried his heart out. The tears mixed with the rain and the mud as Legolas sobbed as he buried his head against Azian's shoulder.  
  
"He does not blame you. You have never failed anyone." Azian whispered.  
  
"It haunts me, every laugh, taunt, sneer haunts me. The pain unbearable pain and the humiliation. The loneliness. I don't want to feel like this anymore."  
  
"You won't. I will help you. We will all help you. Teerina will help and we will share in your memories and help you overcome them."  
  
Azian panicked when Legolas slumped with his eyes closed. Quickly checking for a pulse, he relaxed as he felt the familiar beat pulsed against his fingers. Clutching his brother closely, he began singing a soft lullaby and praying that Teerina, the soul healer could help him.  
  
** 


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for all the reviews. I am suffering from writers block so I may take a while in posting (hopefully not too long) and am also trying to find second year accommodation, not easy!!! Hope you enjoy!!! Please please review!!  
  
**  
  
Azian didn't know how long he sat in the mud rocking Legolas slowly and smoothing his hair. The cold had seeped into his bones and he knew that he would not be able to move without help but he did not mind. He did not want to move, he did not want to face the warriors nor lead anymore. He just wanted to take his brother and disappear. He wanted to see his brother laugh, smile and be happy once again. His torture may be over but the there was still a long way to go. They had to lead these people and rebuild the kingdom. He and Legolas never wanted to rule, they shied away from anything to do with it and now they were the only hope. How cruel was the world.  
  
"Azian." A soft voice said. He looked up to see Aragorn walk up to them. The concern on his face pushed Azian over the edge and he broke into sobs. Aragorn knelt down and mindful of Legolas he enveloped the elf into a hug. Nothing was said between the two for what seemed like hours.  
  
"We need to leave." Aragorn whispered. Azian nodded.  
  
"I can't move." Azian said with a tiny smile. Aragorn looked around and saw an elvish horse nearby. He had been white but was now covered in mud and blood. Calling to it the horse approached.  
  
"Voronwer." Azian whispered. "Legolas's horse."  
  
Aragorn checked the horse to make sure it was capable of carrying two elves. Apart from the superficial wounds the little horse was well. Aragorn picked up Legolas and gently placed him on the horse. He then helped Azian up behind his best friend. Azian wrapped one hand around Legolas's chest and put the other hand on the soft reins. Nudging Voronwer forward the man and horse walked back to the camp.  
  
The dead had all been placed on horses and the advanced party and Mirkwood elves were all stood wearily waiting for instruction. Azian felt Legolas shift and he clutched him tighter.  
  
"I am awake." Legolas said softly.  
  
"Sleep." Azian whispered back as they approached the makeshift camp.  
  
"No. You need me. I am fine." Legolas protested. Azian didn't want to argue further and a part of him selfishly wanted Legolas awake and making the decisions with him.  
  
"We should go to the Haven." Legolas said. "We need to regroup and rest for when they come back." Legolas said.  
  
"They are guarding the Haven." Azian said, "Even if they do not know it."  
  
"The back way through the secret paths." Legolas whispered. Azian stopped Voronwer and got off. Legolas did the same.  
  
"I do not remember the way." Azian said as they walked a few paces from the group. His legs still felt like they were going to collapse at any moment.  
  
Legolas felt like he was dead. He no longer felt the driving rain and was beyond exhausted but they were responsible for everyone. It was their people and their home. The people who came to fight were there for them.  
  
"I do. We can lead our people there. Maybe ada got them to safety." Legolas said almost wistfully.  
  
"What about them?" Azian said indicating Aragorn and the soldiers who were all watching them. They were the commanders.  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"We cannot leave them. They are exhausted. They will not be able to defend themselves if the armies return."  
  
"And why should we care? They did not listen to me to us when we begged.begged for help. They cannot expect help from us now." Legolas whispered fiercely.  
  
"So you would condemn them to death?" Azian enquired  
  
"It is not certain they would perish."  
  
"They would if attacked. Aragorn is one of your best friends as is Gimli and Eomer.."  
  
"They were friends but friends do not leave other friends to die."  
  
"I agree. They know they made a mistake, they do not ask for forgiveness and they know we will not give it but for now let us show them that we can still be hospitable."  
  
"Fine but it will not be the end of it."  
  
"I know because I certainly have issues that I need to air." Azian said with a little smile letting Legolas know that he would be standing right behind him when they finally let their grievances out.  
  
The two smiled and turned to look at the warriors.  
  
"Mount up. Wounded in the centre. I want elves in the trees and at the rear." Legolas snapped. Azian smirked at the startled faces of those watching them.  
  
"Or alternately we could sit here, wait for the armies to return and die horribly. Now which is it?" Legolas continued. Quickly the warriors packed up. Aragorn, Eomer and Gimli echoed the orders and walked over to the pair.  
  
"Where are we going?" Eomer asked.  
  
"To the Haven." Legolas replied too tired to explain any further.  
  
"Which is?" Gimli questioned "and if it is some damned trees then you have another thing coming if you expect us."  
  
"We do not expect you to do anything. The haven is where we are going and we will go there whether or not you come with us. For all we care you can sit here by yourselves." Azian snapped suddenly. Legolas looked at him with surprise.  
  
"So the Haven is?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
"A hidden place where we take refuge." Azian said.  
  
"Will we be welcome there?" Eomer asked.  
  
"No." Legolas said "but no harm will come to you."  
  
The three looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"Let's depart."  
  
** "My lord a great army approaches at speed. They look like they are coming from Mirkwood." A scout said galloping back towards the main army.  
  
"If they are coming back from Mirkwood that means they have either been repelled or have defeated the Mirkwood elves." Glorfindel said.  
  
"Whatever the reason we cannot let them live." Elrond withdrew his sword and issued the order to attack.  
  
Although they were outnumbered they defeated the army easily. The panicked orcs divided, as they had no leaders making them easy to pick off one by one.  
  
"Casualties?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Five elves my lord and twenty men." Glorfindel reported. "I fear that all we have fought is the disorganised remnants of a large army that has already served the purpose that it was bred for."  
  
"Then with all haste let's ride to Mirkwood and give aid where I fear it will be sorely needed." Elrond commented.  
  
"Do you think they will welcome us?" Elladan asked as he joined his father with Elrohir.  
  
"Would you?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I would probably use you for warg bait!" Elrohir commented imagining much worse things that he would do.  
  
"Precisely. But we cannot leave without trying to aid them."  
  
** Azian watched Legolas close his eyes and start to drift off to sleep. Moving his horse closer he made sure that as Legolas increasingly slumped to the side he leaned on him.  
  
"We should rest Azian. He has been exhausted beyond all abilities." Aragorn said softly riding up next to them.  
  
"He will not rest until we have reached the Haven." Just as Azian said this Legolas jerked and sat up.  
  
"We are near." Legolas said and turned to face them. His iris's had expanded and was now silver. "Halt." He commanded.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Aragorn asked very concerned.  
  
"Nothing." Azian said as he turned and faced Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn flinched Azian's eyes were the same.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Aragorn asked  
  
"We cannot explain." Azian said as both of the elven princes dismounted and walked forward. A bright flash of light engulfed both Azian and Legolas and then stretched to engulf them all, blinding them. When the light cleared instead of being stood in a dark and very wet clearing they were stood in a meadow. Exclamations of surprise echoed throughout the group of men and elves alike. The dwarfs just muttered about mad elves and their magic.  
  
Aragorn turned to speak to Legolas but stopped as he watched a smile of tired bliss cover the elf's face. Instead he turned to his warriors and felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body. The air smelled of honeysuckle and there was a light breeze. Birds flew in and out of tall weeping willows. A waterfall was in the eastern corner of meadow and it shone with magic. Deer grazed on the tall grass.  
  
"What is this place?" Eomer asked.  
  
"This is the Haven of the wood elves." Legolas said approaching the group. "You are very privileged as you are the only living beings that have seen the Haven apart from the wood elves. I am afraid you will not be permitted to move beyond the clearing, you can make camp by the waterfall. The water is safe to drink and you will be safe here. But do not move beyond the clearing, as you will be returned to the forest with no way to return. I will arrange for healing herbs, bandages and food to be brought to you. Aragorn, Eomer and Gimli will you come with us."  
  
The startled trio moved after the wood elves as the warriors slowly walked to the waterfall.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn said softly as he walked beside the elf.  
  
"Yes." Legolas said.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" he asked. "When you said yourself you hated us."  
  
"Because I wish to see no more death. You would have died." Legolas replied as he watched a group of warriors gallop towards them from the direction of the castle.  
  
"Thank you." Aragorn said gratefully not knowing if he would do the same if the positions were reversed.  
  
"Prince Azian we thought you were dead. Prince Legolas." a surprised elf warrior exclaimed as he dismounted. "Sauron captured you."  
  
Azian winced as he watched Legolas's pale face became even paler.  
  
"Well we are very much alive and have brought the survivors of the attacks back with us."  
  
"What of these? You know the rules about bringing non wood elves." The warrior continued disapprovingly.  
  
"And when you become a prince of Mirkwood then you will be in a position to dictate the rules but as you are not stand down." Legolas snapped glaring at the warrior.  
  
"We will not take them to the main castle and they will forget everything when they leave." Azian continued.  
  
The warrior frowned but kept quiet.  
  
"They need food and medical supplies. Arrange for them to receive some." Legolas said and the warrior nodded unhappily but went to do his princes bidding.  
  
"We cannot take you to the castle and the tree homes as they cannot be seen by non wood elves. You have to remain here." Legolas said. "Do not allow your men, dwarfs or elves to leave the clearing as they will be sent back and you will not be able to get to them.  
  
"We understand." Eomer said.  
  
"Legolas we must go with you. To see the king. To apologise." Aragorn demanded.  
  
Legolas whirled on him his eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"We do not know if he lives." He snapped.  
  
"But I thought this has been where you were hiding." As soon as he said it Aragorn wished he could take it back.  
  
"We have not been hiding, we have fought and we have not been able to return to the Haven as it has been guarded by dark forces. We have been cut off and slowly picked off one by one. You are not in a position to question what we have been doing!" Azian cried angrily.  
  
Before Aragorn could respond a cry caught all their attentions.  
  
"Azian!"  
  
Legolas turned to see his father riding towards them.  
  
"Ada!" Azian cried and ran towards him. Thranduil dismounted and enveloped his second youngest son in an embrace. "I thought you had died." Thranduil said tears running down his cheeks. He didn't care who saw him. Their hug broke apart and he turned to see Legolas stood next to Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas." He whispered as he stumbled forward.  
  
"Ada."  
  
They walked towards each other only aware of the other. Legolas stumbled and Thranduil raced forward before he hit the ground. Legolas clutched Thranduil as if his life depended on it sobs wracking his thin frame. Thranduil clutched Legolas tightly.  
  
"How?" he whispered  
  
"They rescued him." Azian said indicating the mortals.  
  
"Thank you." Thranduil said gratefully.  
  
"Your gratitude is more than we deserve. If not for us he might not have been caught." Aragorn replied.  
  
"My Lord." A voice called. "Lord Elrond and an army of men and elves have entered the forest."  
  
"Send out a scout party and lead them to the enchanted waterfall in the forest. We can bring no more here to the Haven; we need to get the people in the Haven out. They cannot stay here. Treat the wounded here and then take them to the waterfall as well. I will go to the castle with my sons. Aragorn you will come too. I have many things to discuss."  
  
Aragorn winced; he knew perfectly well what was going to happen. Legolas had fallen into an exhausted sleep and Thranduil picked him up.  
  
"I want to go too." Gimli announced. One look at Thranduil's expression told him his thoughts on the matter but he resisted them from voicing them as Legolas was in his arms.  
  
"Please.I know I have no right to ask but I wish to be at Legolas's side." Gimli pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Thranduil snapped "but I swear you cause him anymore pain and you will die." The elf turned and walked off. Azian quickly followed and Aragorn and Gimli walked after them knowing they were not wanted and would be in for an interrogation.  
  
** 


	27. Chapter 27

Authors notes: - Thank you so much to goblz, ZeroCool, Angel of the Elves, Lady-Daine and Genny for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this penultimate chapter!!! I think I may have to do a sequel as well as a prequel as I think this is very long and should probably be ended!!! Please everyone review even if it just says hi I have read your story. All reviews are appreciated!!  
  
**  
  
"Is that it?" Gimli asked as a castle became visible through the trees.  
  
"Yes." Azian said.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn marvelled at the castle and the surrounding tree homes.  
  
"I thought nothing could even come close to Lothlorien but I was wrong." Gimli exclaimed.  
  
The castle was white marble but instead of blinding the weary warriors it sparkled in the sunlight. Banners fluttered in the wind. An emerald green with a silver leaf of Mirkwood. Tree homes similar to those in Lorien spiralled around the trunks of the huge trees surrounding the castle. Thranduil lead the way into the castle. He was met by another male elf. Aeolian the crown prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Other elves stepped forward offering to carry Legolas but the king refused not wanting to give up his son.  
  
"Azian." Aeolian said hugging his brother.  
  
"Kahari. Where is Kahari?" Azian demanded. He could not see the third oldest prince.  
  
Aeolian looked at his feet, tears filled his eyes.  
  
"No no please be wrong!" Azian cried as he felt his knees collapse. Aeolian caught him. A healer stepped forward and helped them get the distraught elf to his feet. Aeolian spoke soothingly to his younger brother as he and the healer led Azian away.  
  
Thranduil continued walking through a large hall, almost in a daze, intent on helping his son. Gimli looked in awe at the marble structures. Columns of pink and blue marble stretched throughout the hall. Plants with small flowers wound round each column and small white birds zipped overhead. A large fountain in the shape a white horse sprinkled water quietly into a small pool. The elves in the hall set down what they were doing and were watching the group intently especially the still form of one of their princes.  
  
Thranduil walked up a set of stairs and through a pair of wooden doors into a room and laid his youngest son tenderly on the large bed that dominated the room.  
  
Sitting next to him he brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of his son's face.  
  
"I thought he was dead. All of them. That is why I sent no search party. We were weakened; there were so many casualties. I had to retreat. We thought that the first line of defence had been wiped out we could not wait. Then Aeolian made it back with a small group of survivors and told me of Legolas's capture by Sauron. Told us that Mirkwood was overrun and the aid sent to us had retreated beaten. We had been defeated and I had to live with the destruction of my people and knowing that my youngest son was being tortured by Sauron."  
  
Thranduil furiously wiped his eyes refusing to cry again. He was King and should be strong.  
  
"He is safe now." Aragorn said softly.  
  
"But at what cost?"  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"Why did you not come to aid us? Were we not worthy of such aid? My son begged for aid and still none was sent. He is supposedly your friend and I know for a fact that he would have come to Gondor's aid and that of the dwarfs yet you would not do the same. Now you appear and expect us to shelter you?" Thranduil snapped angrily clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"We know we made a mistake." Aragorn started  
  
"A MISTAKE!" Thranduil roared. Legolas whimpered in his sleep and Thranduil lowered his voice.  
  
"A mistake, a mistake is when someone writes something incorrectly on a piece of PARCHMENT!" Thranduil hissed furiously "Not when a people don't give aid which results in a slaughter."  
  
"We are sorry, so sorry you cannot even imagine" Aragorn attempted again.  
  
"I cannot imagine! I have watched my people fall and been able to do nothing about it, I have seen my home overrun by darkness and not been able to defend it and I have seen us suffer alone. We do not have a ring to protect us!"  
  
Thranduil marched to the window desperately trying to stop himself from killing the two where they stood.  
  
"Legolas hates us and that is more of a punishment then you can even think of placing upon us." Gimli said softly.  
  
"He does?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Yes he does." A new voice said coldly. Legolas.  
  
"My son you are awake." Thranduil said relieved.  
  
"I hate you more than anything even Sauron." Gimli and Aragorn flinched at those words.  
  
"You cannot mean that?" Aragorn said horrified.  
  
"Why? At least he did not pretend to be my friend or betray me. Deflate your ego does it to know that there is one person alive who does not worship the ground you walk on, does not think of you as Estel." Legolas rose from the bed and walked to stand in front of Aragorn. "I gave you everything that I had to defend Gondor. I followed you to Mordor and even though I despaired at times I still gave you my whole hearted support and when I asked for aid you refused."  
  
Legolas watched tears fall down Aragorn's face but he did not care. All the emotions, the terror, the anger, the guilt were all forcing their way out.  
  
"I wanted to Legolas believe me but my warriors."  
  
Legolas hit Aragorn hard. Aragorn's head flung backwards and he staggered.  
  
"You are their King, they would follow you if you asked them too. Do not give me excuses." Legolas yelled.  
  
Aragorn brought up a hand to wipe the blood from his split lip but said nothing. He deserved worse and was grateful for the pain of the blow.  
  
"I watched you run." Legolas snapped  
  
"What?" Aragorn said softly.  
  
"When Saruman brought me out and tortured me I saw you. I called to you and you ran. You left me."  
  
"Legolas we were beaten back. We tried to get to you, I tried so hard."  
  
"Well you failed. For months I was in there as they tortured me. Every whip lash, every burn, every broken bone I waited for you. I prayed you would get there but you never came." Legolas snarled.  
  
"But you are free now."  
  
"Free yes but I am not the same. I am damaged."  
  
"No, no Legolas you are not damaged." Aragorn said desperately trying to convince his friend.  
  
"Yes I am. I can't sleep without the memories surfacing and each time I wake I think I am still there and I wait for the blows to fall." Legolas said furious at himself for his weakness just as furious as he was with Aragorn.  
  
"I am so sorry my friend. I know not what else to say."  
  
"Then say nothing at all. Say nothing at all." Legolas whispered as he sank onto the bed resting his head in his hands. Aragorn knelt in front of him.  
  
"I am so tired. Every time I close my eyes I see him taunting me. I see the eye. It haunts me." Legolas whispered as the anger drained from his body.  
  
"I can give you something to let you sleep."  
  
"I will not be drugged." Legolas snapped angry that his friend would want to drug him.  
  
"Please just go away. All of you leave me alone. I don't want to be around you, any of you." Legolas said angrily not looking at them.  
  
Thranduil moved Aragorn and Gimli from the room and he heard the door click as Legolas locked it.  
  
"Go back to your people. Take some rest. When Lord Elrond arrives at the falls, you will return to them. Do not return here and do not try to contact Legolas." Aragorn was about to respond when the bright light covered them and they appeared back in the meadow. Eomer looked up surprised at their sudden appearance.  
  
"Where did you come from?" he asked startled.  
  
"The castle. It did not go well." Gimli said.  
  
"Who hit you?" Eomer asked indicating Aragorn's split lip and bruised cheek.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said.  
  
"He hit you!"  
  
"Yes. He finally vented some of his anger." Aragorn said as he touched his lip.  
  
"I can see that." Eomer said, "What happens now?"  
  
"We should rest, they will return us soon to meet up with Elrond's warriors in a while."  
  
"Resting should not be a problem." Eomer said indicating the surviving warriors. Most were resting peacefully and the others were eating and drinking. Healers moved between them treating wounds and soothing minds.  
  
"We should rest too." Aragorn said and he sat down next to the pool of the waterfall. Washing his face he settled down on his bedroll, which had been set out. Looking out at the water cascading down the falls he thought to his friend whose tortured mind was desperately trying to fix itself. He thought of the wood elves whose home had been destroyed. His thoughts then turned to Arwen and as he drifted off he dreamt of her smile and it soothed him.  
  
Gimli watched Aragorn lay down and he in turn felt overwhelming tiredness and he lay down to sleep. Falling asleep almost instantly he could swear he heard the voices of elves singing and for the first time in a long while he slept soundly. 


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for all the reviews I have had. As with the Dark Lord please please review and give your overall thoughts on Nwalmaer and any improvements you can think of!! Thanks again. Enjoy the last chapter!!!  
  
**  
  
Legolas sat in the corner of the balcony of the room he had been left in. He closed his eyes and tilted his face until it was fully covered with the rays of the sun. It warmed his skin and penetrated deep. It felt so good, no one could image how good the sun felt after all that time in the dungeons. The cold, bone numbing cold and the dark. The darkness filled every pore and no matter how hard he washed he could never rid himself completely from its stain. Rolling up his sleeves he ran his fingers lightly over the scars, some self-inflicted. A solitary tear rolled down his face and he watched it fall onto his arm and make a silvery trail as it trailed over the pale skin. He mourned what he had lost. He wondered if he could ever be the same. *No stupid how can you be the same, do you see how everyone looks at you. They don't trust you. * Legolas sighed to himself.  
  
"Legolas." A voice whispered and he looked up to see Aeolian on a balcony above. The crown prince lightly jumped down and knelt by his side.  
  
"How are you?" he asked smiling as he grasped Legolas's hands with his own.  
  
"I don't know." Legolas said looking at him, his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Got yourself in a lot of trouble baby brother I see, something's never change."  
  
Legolas laughed but it sounded more like a sob. Aeolian moved forward and pulled his brother into his arms.  
  
"I missed you." Aeolian whispered. Legolas's lithe frame shook with sobs.  
  
As the sobs died down Aeolian picked up Legolas and carried him to the bed.  
  
"Last time I did this you were but a little elfling." He said as he settled both of them on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and Legolas rested his head on his lap. Aeolian ran his fingers through his little brother's hair.  
  
"They don't trust me." Legolas whispered. His eyes were closed as the sun dried the tears on his face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Everyone. I can see it in their eyes. The way they watch me."  
  
"They are worried about you, those who matter still trust you. We thought we had lost you."  
  
"You did for I am not the little brother you once knew."  
  
Aeolian closed his eyes as grief swelled within him.  
  
"No you are not. You are much stronger and beautiful to me. You have survived more than anyone could image and you will always be my little brother. I will never leave you and I will always stand by you. I love you" Legolas sighed and reached up to hold one of Aeolian's hands.  
  
"My best friends hate me. I hit Aragorn," He whispered.  
  
"No they don't Legolas. They feel so much guilt that they don't know how to act around you. They crave your forgiveness but are too afraid to even ask for it."  
  
Legolas turned and stared up at his brother.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I would not lie to you. They will never forgive themselves and only want you to look at them without any hatred or disgust in your eyes."  
  
"How do you know?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Because it is how I feel, it is how Ada feels and it is how Azian feels. We failed you and left you to torment and despair. The very fact that you can bear to be in the same room as me means more to me than you can ever know."  
  
Legolas turned and sat up.  
  
"I love you Aeolian. When the darkness was at its greatness I thought about us. The pranks we played and the hunts we went on. I could never hate you. Sauron tried to turn me against you and sometimes I even believed him but then I would think of the fun times and I could never turn against you."  
  
Aeolian sobbed. "Thank you." Legolas leaned forward and for the first time in a long time he was comforting someone instead of being comforted.  
  
** Aeolian left the room as soon as Legolas fell asleep. He had tucked his brother in and placed a light kiss on his forehead.  
  
"How is he?" Thranduil asked as he walked up to his eldest son.  
  
"Sleeping. Azian?"  
  
"The same."  
  
The two stood in awkward silence facing each other.  
  
"He forgave me, he forgave us all." Aeolian choked.  
  
"He always had a huge heart and forgivable nature even when he was a small elfling."  
  
Thranduil smiled and hugged his eldest son.  
  
"We have them back. They have returned to us." He whispered.  
  
The moment was interrupted by one of the scouts sent to guide Lord Elrond's party to the waterfall.  
  
"They are awaiting your arrival my lord." The warrior said. Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Get all the warriors together and the party camped by the falls. Come Aeolian we must prepare. The time for our wrath has come." Aeolian smiled a grim smile.  
  
The scout went to perform his duties.  
  
"I am coming." Azian announced entering the hall.  
  
"You should be resting" Thranduil said sternly. Azian met his look without backing down.  
  
"They are my people. We have fought hard months together and I will stand by them as we go into battle again." He said not asking for permission to come but stating that he was going. Thranduil and Aeolian both raised eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Are you coming?" Azian asked walking towards the armoury.  
  
"I fear that your two youngest brothers have matured. And here we were thinking that it would never happen!" Thranduil smiled.  
  
** Lord Elrond stood watching his warriors pass out rations. His sons were by his side as was Glorfindel.  
  
"Are you ready to fight a war?" Glorfindel asked, "because I believe that is what is about to be expected of us and I hardly feel we are in a position to deny our aid."  
  
Elrond nodded gravely  
  
"Yes we are. It is something we should have done a year ago. We will rise up and defeat the darkness that resides in Dol Guldur."  
  
"I am glad that is your decision Lord Elrond," a voice said as the Wood elves appeared as if from thin air.  
  
King Thranduil stepped forward followed by Aeolian and Azian. Behind him stood the warriors of Mirkwood and the advanced party.  
  
Elrond stepped forward.  
  
"I Lord Elrond offer my warriors to the valiant warriors of Mirkwood to aid in the liberation of their realm."  
  
Thranduil stepped forward. "I accept your aid Lord Elrond and I thank you."  
  
"I too offer aid to Mirkwood." Gimli said stepping forward. Thranduil smiled for once at the dwarf.  
  
"Thank you Master Dwarf. I accept."  
  
Aragorn then stepped forward.  
  
"I Aragorn son of Arathorn hereby offer the aid of the warriors of Gondor." He looked to Eomer who nodded. "And of Rohan."  
  
"I accept. Thank you Aragorn and you too King Eomer."  
  
"I thank you all."  
  
The two men, two elves and one dwarf walked forward and stood in a circle holding their clenched fists forward in the salute of the brotherhood of warriors.  
  
A flash of light alerted all present to the arrival of Legolas.  
  
The young elven prince appeared stood on a rock next to the waterfall.  
  
"What is going on?" he demanded coolly surveying the gathering.  
  
"They have offered us aid to rid our realm of the darkness that afflicts it." Thranduil said.  
  
"We know it is late Legolas but we want to undo our mistakes. We will fight until the end to save Mirkwood and we want to stand by your side." Aragorn said looking hopeful that his friend would join them.  
  
Legolas stepped forward. He glowed from within and looked every bit like an elven prince. He stepped up to Aragorn who suddenly lost his nerve and looked to his feet. He did not feel worthy of Legolas's attention.  
  
A gentle hand tilted his chin until he looked straight into the blue eyes of Legolas.  
  
"I forgive you mellon." He said.  
  
Aragorn blinked startled. Had he heard correctly?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgive you. I do not blame you for not sending aid. You could not have foreseen, even we could not foresee the devastating size and brutality of the attack. My capture was due to the betrayal of the one of our advisors and through no fault of yours. I am sorry for blaming you and for striking you. Can you forgive me?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn blinked shocked at Legolas's words.  
  
"Forgive you? You have done nothing that needs to have been forgiven. You had every right to blame us. We should not have doubted the desperate need for your aid and should have responded immediately. It is us who should be forgiven."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Then lets both forgive each other and hunt some orc."  
  
Aragorn smiled hugging Legolas in a brotherly embrace.  
  
Legolas turned to face the gathered leaders.  
  
"Under the trees of Mirkwood the races of Middle - Earth have united ready to destroy the darkness. Lets us show Sauron that we cannot be defeated and cowed. Let us show him that united we will not fail."  
  
"Well said Master Elf." A voice said as Gandalf appeared out of the trees.  
  
"The armies have retreated but I know Sauron will send out a fearsome army the likes have never been seen in all the ages of Middle - Earth. We will have to prepare and build defences. It will take all the resources we have. Do we have your full support?" the wizard asked standing next to Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
Thranduil, Elrond and Gimli moved to stand next to the trio and as they did so the sun rose casting its rays across the waterfall giving the people gathered a new hope to deal with what was about to come.  
  
Legolas watched the sun rise. He may have changed and still be recovering but he felt the worst was over and now he was with his friends he could face anything. And he smiled as the sun warmed his skin pushing away the darkness until it was gone.  
  
** 


End file.
